My Monster
by elutherya
Summary: Chris survived the incident in Kijuju, but now he's haunted by the image of a dead man. Yet, things change again when he is sent on a operation and realizes the man that has haunted him isn't actually dead.
1. Instinct

After two years of staring at this story, I've finally decided to rewrite it, to edit it and make sure it stood up to my current writing style and what I thought of this story. This is my favourite piece of writing and I'm glad that Resident Evil 6 inspired me to come back. The sequel is something of a question to me, because I want to venture back to it, but I think that I'll have to play through the sixth game to make sure I can fit everything together. This will be the only note I have for this story, until the end of course. Be warned that I am throwing up the chapters as I edit them, so the later chapters have yet to be fully edited.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

**Setting:** It takes place a handful of months after the events of Kijuju.

* * *

**My Monster**

**Chapter One:** Instinct

The night's silence was broken by a hiss of pain and a booming crash. Chris Redfield swore as he pushed himself up from the hardwood floor in his bedroom. He'd woken to a slight tapping, a flash of yellow and red and then the pain of hitting the floor.

He'd been sleeping, something that was rare since Africa. Waking to see the flash of gold and crimson had sent his body flying into a fighting stance, something that had not been accomplished due to the tangle of blankets around his legs. The fall left him senseless, wondering what the hell had caused the flash of meaningful colours.

The colours had become a reminder of his worst enemy, the nastiest monster he had ever faced and the self proclaimed 'God'. They reminded him of Wesker, a man who had cat like, gold irises, encircled by a ring of crimson. The dead man haunted Chris' thoughts, a dead demon who continued to torture him.

The man had been a constant in his life, an enemy to defeat since the man had betrayed the S.T.A.R.S. in the Arklay Mountains. Wesker had been an Umbrella experiment, a power hungry man infected with the T-virus, the S.T.A.R.S. captain and an emotionless backstabber, but now he was dead. He had been killed back in Kijuju, leaving Chris with the smirking bastard's memory's s not knowing what to do next.

Chris' breathe heaved out of him as he rested on his hands and knees, trying to calm his pounding heart. Before the Raccoon City incident, his mission had been to catch the bad guys, then when Wesker had betrayed his team; his mission had been to kill him. Now that he had been killed though, Chris was left with absolutely nothing.

Sure he had his job at the B.S.A.A., but fighting bioterrorism was no longer the same. He had no particular organization to focus on, no particular person. Everyone was happy that Albert Wesker was dead and Chris knew that no one would understand why he wasn't.

"Shit," Chris whispered, his dusky blue eyes fluttering closed. He pushed his hulking figure up from the floor, discarding the blanket that had hindered his movements on the bed. A breeze blew in from his open window, chilling the thin sheen of sweat on his body. He gazed at the window, realizing that the tapping had to have been the rain and the flash of colours, a passing car.

"This is insane," he muttered as he made his way out of the room. He walked through the living room, pausing before he entered the kitchen. His eyes looked out the sliding glass doors, avoiding looking at the figure that sat in one of the chairs. On top of his tumbling emotions, he was also going crazy.

The man who sat in the chair was nothing more than a figment of his imagination, a hallucination. The man was six foot three, slender, but well muscled. He was wearing all black, which contrasted starkly against his pale skin. A perfectly sculpted face; slicked back blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose completed the imaginary Albert Wesker.

"Awakened yet again by a reminder, hm?" The hallucination asked in an emotionless baritone. Yes, he had definitely gone bat shit crazy. A smirk slid across the images face, a perfect reminder of the real man. He had no idea why his mind had decided to give him an imaginary fiend who replicated Wesker, but it was one nasty decision.

"None of your damn business," Chris responded. After weeks of having him around, Chris had simply named him Fiend, because there was no way in hell he would call the thing Wesker.

"Tsk, talking to your self is never a good sign. Do you know why your reminders of him seem to scare you?" Fiend asked, before chuckling. "No, of course not, you're all muscle and no thought. You don't actually think he's dead, because after all this time, you don't want him to be dead. You don't think the lava truly did the trick; that would make things too easy."

"Shut up," Chris hissed in response, before going into the kitchen. He pulled a glass down from the cupboard, filled it with water, guzzled it and slammed it down on the counter. Turning, he glared at Fiend, who was now standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. His leather jacket blending with the shadows, making his flesh stands out.

"He's been your target for so long, you're lost not knowing what to do next. He was the reason you struck out against bioterrorism, because he wanted world domination and it was your goal to stop him. Umbrella, Tricell, they were both just steps to getting to him." Fiend smirked again, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's never going to leave your thoughts if you don't move on and find something else to set your sights on."

"Leave me the hell alone," Chris growled as he moved past the hallucination. He walked through the living room and back to his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him. He wasn't quick enough to miss the last words Fiend spoke 'You know that I cannot do that'.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, the green numbers telling him that it was three twenty eight in the fucking morning. _No better time to get out of here than now_, the thought raced through his head quickly.

He pulled out a pair of black pants, a grey shirt, socks and boxers from his drawers, before drawing on the fresh clothes. He put on his gun holster, slipping the Beretta 92F/FS into its spot. Pulling on his jacket, he shoved his feet into his black combat boots and left his bedroom.

Chris was out of his apartment in a flash, grabbing his cell phone and keys from the counter, before getting out of the place that he had once called home. It was a short jog to the B.S.A.A. head quarters and then only a flight of stairs to the training room.

He worked away his thoughts through training, lifting weights, practicing his punches, jogging around the room and doing absolutely anything he could. Soon he had a rhythm, one that thoughts could not interrupt and one that Fiend could not intrude upon. There were few things that could break his concentration, but apparently, the shrill ring of his cell phone was one of them.

"Redfield," Chris stated when he flipped open his phone and answered it. He used one of the towels that were piled in the corner of the room to wipe the sweat from his face and caught his breathe as he did so.

"You've been activated," the voice on the other line stated. The feminine lilt gave him no indication of who was phoning him, but he knew that it was the B.S.A.A. and they had a mission for him. "Come in to be debriefed."

"I'm here; I'll be up in a few minutes." Chris folded his phone shut and stared at the wall. The clock that resided there told him that he had been here for a few hours and that it was now five thirty. He had lost track of time, but that hadn't mattered, he had no fixed work schedule.

:: :: ::

Chris sat down in the office of Barry Burton, his higher up in the B.S.A.A.. It was funny how far the man had come since the mansion incident, but now he was here and his family was protected, so that they could never be used to black mail him again.

"What do you have for me, sir?" Chris asked as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. Barry's face screwed up at the use of 'sir', because they had known each other long enough to be beyond it. It was also a reminder of the betrayal of the man they had once called sir and captain.

"There was a sighting out in the Catolian Mountains. Someone said they saw mutant frogs; creatures that looked like they were inside out and had long tongues. They also saw dogs, their heads splitting down the middle." Barry slid the folder across his desk to the other man. Chris picked it up and glanced down at the pages.

"Lickers and Adjule," Chris muttered lowly. Barry nodded, shifted in his seat and watched Chris.

The man nodded as he flipped through the pages in the folder. "The Catolian Mountains, yeah? Am I going to be heading in with a partner?" Chris looked up at Barry, a questioning look on his face. The other man shook his head.

"No, you shouldn't need on. This should be a clean job, not much to it. You'll have to put down the B.O.W's, find where they came from and then clear out. It's probably just one of Wesker's old bases on operation. Now that he's dead there was probably just no one to watch the creatures. While the masters away, the monsters will play." Barry shrugged and waved a hand. "You'll be heading out right away. Go get your gear and then take a vehicle. Remember, do not miss your check in's. If you do, we will send in someone else to determine if you're captured or dead."

"Got it," Chris stood up and left. An operation was just what he needed to take his mind off of everything. He had been on mandatory leave for the first month that he had been back from Kijuju and then he had been restricted to paper work. It was a good feeling to be on active duty again.

He made his way to the supply room, He grabbed a survival knife and a shotgun, counting out extra ammo as he did so. And he threw a few first aid sprays into his bag to go along with the weapons.

Chris reached for one of the spare flashlights from the shelf as he made his way out of the room, shoving it into the pocket of his jacket as he went. It didn't take long to escape from the B.S.A.A. building and that's exactly what it was, escaping.

He shouldered his bag as he walked to his car, pulling the keys from his pocket. He threw his bag into the passenger seat as he climbed in, quickly starting the vehicle. He didn't have time to waste, didn't have time that he wanted to waste. And he didn't, leaving the city behind and driving along a more country road.

The landscape swept by, changing periodically as he made his way to the Catolian Mountains. It was a nine hour drive, one that didn't make him antsy for once. While he drove, he didn't think, he kept all of his concentration on the road laid out before him and the few breaks he took in between.

By the time he finally made it to the city at the base of the mountain range, night was falling and the time had escaped until it was five seventeen. He parked his car in the lot of the only strip mall in the town and sat there, stretching his arms over his head. He loaded his weapons, before throwing his extra ammo in his pockets.

Swinging the shotgun over his shoulder and holstering the Beretta, he moved out of the car. He slammed the car door closed, not bothering to lock the vehicle. The town was quiet by this time and he didn't expect to be here long. His car was a piece of junk anyways, he doubted that anyone would put in the effort to steal it.

The mountain loomed in front of Chris, but the task at hand did not daunt him. He moved into the trees beyond the parking lot. A howl came from further in the forest, which made him reacted, drawing his gun without a second thought.

"Here we go," Chris muttered as he made his way through the darkened trees, knowing that soon he would need a flashlight. He pulled out his phone, quickly dialling the number of the B.S.A.A. head quarters. The phone rang twice, before someone picked up with a simple 'hello'. "Hey Keith, this is Chris. I'm checking in to let you know that I've started searching for the uglies."

"Okay, good luck Chris." Keith didn't waste words, which Chris was thankful for. Instead the other man hung up and Chris shoved his phone back into his pocket. He moved silently through the trees, wary of every sound the forest made. Forwards he moved, only stopping when he heard a low growl. Green eyes glittered ahead of him, a dog staring him down.

"Good boy," Chris muttered as he aimed his gun. A ripple ran through the dog, its head splitting right down the middle, teeth lining the edges where it had split. A plagas rested in the centre of the split, curling and dancing in a static rhythm. The dog bowed down, muscles tightening to spring forward. Chris let a shot go, hitting the dog dead centre. It flew forward with only a small howl as he let off another shot. It fell dead at his feet, before it finally made it to him. "Down boy."

He continued forward, ignoring the fallen body of the mutated dog. He cocked his gun as he wove through the trees. The rushing of water caught his attention, but it was a ways away and did not bury any other noises. More howls echoed through the woods and he knew that his gun shots had signalled all of the other creatures.

With the dog attack, the infection had been confirmed and it knocked out any reservations he had been feeling. Being out in the field was familiar, even if he wasn't working with a partner. He had questioned coming back; not knowing if he could do it now that he had completed his goal to kill Wesker.

Being back in the hunt gave him a sense of purpose, it pushed away all of his thoughts and left instincts.

He moved through the trees swiftly, gun poised to aim in an instant. He came across three more dogs, each falling under the barrage of bullets. Surprisingly enough they were the only creatures he ran into, but that thought came to soon.

Something wrapped tightly around his throat, cutting off his air and shocking him. One of his hands flailed to grab the thing around his throat, but to no avail. A flash of movement could be seen from the corner of his eye and he rasped as he recognized the licker.

Grabbing his survival knife from over his shoulder with his free hand, he pulled it free and pulled it in a downward strike against the tongue of the creature. It let out a screech as its tongue was removed and lunged forward with its curved claws extended.

Chris dodged out of the way, by throwing himself to the side and rolling. He pushed himself up with one hand, his other grabbing his shot gun. He managed to stand swiftly, matching the pace of the licker as it turned around to face him again. He aimed the Ithaca and pulled the trigger. He moved with the recoil of the gun as he watched the licker jerk back as the round made contact.

His throat burned where the creature had managed to grab him, but he ignored the pain. He dared not let his concentration falter; it could mean the difference between life and death. Plain and simple. So he aimed and shot the creature again.

He dropped his shot gun, having no time to reload, before the licker was getting up again. He aimed his handgun at its head and pulled the trigger until it stuttered empty, each bullet hitting its target. He backed up as the licker moved forward, not letting the creature have a chance of getting too close to him.

Chris let out a sigh as the creature finally fell to the ground and did not get up. They could take a beating, but they weren't the strongest creatures he had faced. He started forward again, this time not seeing any more creatures.

The light faded away quickly and soon he had to pull out his flashlight to see where he was going. Holding it over his Beretta, his pace slowed down, but his focus did not. The forest suddenly fell silent, nothing but the sounds of his own footsteps echoing through the trees. He came to a complete stop at the realization, knowing that something was horribly wrong.

"They have been called back to the base by now," a low baritone broke the silence. Chris spun around in shock, recognizing the voice. He blinked, turning to look at the man standing behind him. He had thought that Fiend hadn't followed him, that he would be able to get rid of the hallucination for the duration of the mission, but he guessed that he had been wrong.

"Fiend, what the hell do you want?" Chris snarled, wishing that his mind had never created the hallucination. It did him no good to have an exact image of his former enemy haunting him, annoying him constantly.

"Fiend, that is a new one." The Wesker look alike pondered. His lips quirked into a smirk and Chris felt a chill run down his spine. Something wasn't right but he couldn't pin point it. It was only when he saw another hand curl around his shoulder that he realized what was going on.

"That is not me," Fiend whispered in his ear. Shooting a quick glance at Fiend, who was standing at his side and back to the other blonde man, he felt his jaw fall open. Sunglasses hid the man's eyes as his smirk grew slightly. He wore all black as he always had. It was disorienting in the fact that Chris could see two Wesker's. "You're dead."

"No, you always knew that he wasn't." Fiend continued to whisper into his ear. He pulled off his glasses, revealing blank, ice blue eyes. Chris' attention was pulled from Wesker and back to Fiend. "Come on Chris, you knew it was too easy. You agreed to this mission because it was his work. You made me so that you didn't have to face reality of his death. With me it was just so much easier."

"No, it wasn't," Chris whispered to Fiend. He smirked, before moving away from Chris with a soft 'you don't believe that'. His attention turned back to Wesker and he noticed that the man had a perfect arched eye brow over the rim of his sunglasses. He didn't say anything; he just waited, like a cat watching its prey.

"Are you done, Christopher?" Wesker asked, telling Chris that this truly was Wesker. He was the only one that dared call him Christopher, something that not even Fiend had ever done. Last time Chris had seen Wesker, the man had seemed fucking crazy, but now he was calm and composed, like when he had been the captain of S.T.A.R.S. "I don't have time to deal with you."

"Well, then why the hell are you here?" Chris growled, coming back to himself. He aimed his gun at Wesker, his hands quivering slightly. He stood frozen, wondering why he was hesitating. A deep rumbling laugh came from behind him, but he kept his attention on Wesker, whose expression remained blank. "Shit, I don't care."

"Can you kill him, knowing the hell that you went through, thinking he was dead?" Fiend mocked, asking the very thought running through Chris' head. Having the question voiced out loud, made him pause, his gun lowering slightly. His confusion of emotions fell away, leaving him empty and cold.

"You deserve death," Chris whispered. His arms fell limp at his sides as he watched Wesker frown. To see the older man show emotions would have confused him at any other time, but now there was nothing.

"Then why don't you try to kill me, Christopher?" Wesker asked, curiosity lacing his words. He took a step forward, eyes watching Chris' every move, but all he saw was defeat. This was no trap he recognized, because Chris was to hot headed to try something of the likes. He was a man of action, of rushing into situations; not planning or going along with one. He was always one to defy orders and do things his way.

"I can't," Chris dropped his gaze. The Fiend was at his side, but his image was faltering. Skin melted away to writhing black, like Uroboros, but so much more. It was not tentacles, but just a swirling black mass that had a human form and ice blue eyes. Ebony fingers latched onto Chris' shoulder again, even as Wesker moved forward, knocking the gun from his hand.

"It's not over," Fiend commented. Cool, white, spidery fingers curled around Chris' throat. He did not fight the crushing grip, only fell into it. Fiends fingers retracted, contrasting starkly against Wesker's pale colouring. Chris vaguely realized that Wesker had taken off his leather gloves, before he was smothered by darkness. "This is not the end."

:: :: ::

The phone ringing woke Claire Redfield out of her light sleep. She flailed for it, tangled in her blanket, but managing to grab the annoying machine. " 'lo?" Her sleep laden voice asked as her eyes opened, searching for the clock. Four in the fucking morning.

"Claire Redfield, this is the B.S.A.A.," a masculine voice stated. It had her sitting up quickly, all remains of sleep leaving her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she inwardly started praying. _Please let Chris be alive, please._

"Yes?" Claire waited for his answer, her palms sweating. She had always feared getting the phone call that told her that Chris had been in an accident, injured or killed. Was this the call that would shatter her heart and cause her lungs to stop working? She could only hope that it wasn't.

"I'm afraid to report that your brother has missed four check in's while out on a mission. We've lost all forms of communication and we are going to have to send someone in to get him." The man stated calmly, even as Claire's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Where?" She managed to choke out.

"The Catolian Mountains," the man responded wearily. Claire hung up on him, her fingers already punching in a new number. She put the phone to her ear and waited while it rang. Her breathing became ragged, the air leaving her in loud pants. Her fear continued to build with each passing second.

"Hello?" The calm voice on the other end of the phone immediately soothed her and she was able to swallow the lump in her throat. Her breathing slowed, a squeak finally escaping her. "Claire?"

"Leon, it's Chris, I didn't know who else to call. He's missing," she whispered finally. She heard the rustle of clothes on the other end of the line. "He was in the Catolian Mountains for the B.S.A.A.. I don't know what to do, what am I supposed to do?"

"Go there and wait for me. I'll help you find him," Leon stated, continuing to sooth her. It had been a while since she had seen him, talked to him, but she had missed him. "Pack up, Claire and get your weapons. If he was on a mission, there's bound to be infected."

"Okay, thanks Leon," Clair responded truthfully.

A pause, before he finally responded. "It's nothing. I'll see you soon."

She hung up and sat on her bed for a handful of minutes, before going to pack.


	2. Curiosity

**Chapter Two:** Curiosity

"Awake at last," Chris opened his eyes as the voice interrupted his thoughts. He blinked in the dim light, wondering where he was. He looked over to where the voice had come from, noticing first the now malformed Fiend. The creature had retained its human shape, but ebony tendrils of a slime like substance slithered around his body. They wiped out every piece of him that would let him seem human, leaving only his eyes, that seemed to have darkened slightly from when Chris had last seen him.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked the creature, as memories flooded his pounding head. He blinked again, realizing that Wesker had strangled him, but he had not finished. The man hadn't killed him, which was a thought that confused him completely. _Why didn't he kill me? Why am I still alive?_ The thoughts had barely formed in his head, before he was asking them aloud. "Why didn't he kill me? Why am I still alive?"

"I don't know, but you can ask him yourself," Fiend's voice was lower, more sinister than it had ever been before. Its blue eyes looked past Chris and to the other side of the room. White teeth showed as the creature gave a twisted smile. "He is after all standing right there."

Chris stiffened at Fiend's words, unable to turn and face the man that had betrayed him back at Spencer mansion. He shook his head, ignoring the cowardly thoughts to just ignore his former S.T.A.R.S. captain. Instead of listening, he twisted so that he could look where Wesker stood in the doorway. A frown plucked at his lips, showing his confusion to the one sided conversation going on before him. "Since when have you talked to yourself?"

"Since Kijuju," Chris muttered truthfully. He had nothing to hide, hell, he had already admitted to his inability to kill the man that had caused so many problems in his life. His dusky blue eyes flickered back to Fiend, but the roiling ebony creature was no longer there. It left him with only Wesker to focus on.

The man hadn't changed since he had last seen him; he never seemed to, appearance wise that is. He seemed to have lost the insanity that had been his main personality feature in Africa, then again, that could all have been an act in the first place. Wesker seemed to be fond of them, the acting that is. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Wesker's body was perfectly fit, muscles coiled in preparation to strike. His pale blonde hair was slicked back and not a single hair out of place. His eyes were hidden behind sharp sunglasses and he wore all black, per usual. His leather trench coat danced around his ankles and he had his leather gloved hands shoved in its pockets. He stood leaning against the doorframe, giving off the appearance of relaxed, but Chris knew him better than to believe that.

"I never thought that you would be one to slip into insanity," Wesker avoided the question through deflection. He pushed off of the doorframe and made his way to the side of the bed. His movements were graceful and concise as he reached out. His leather clad fingers pressed against Chris' tender throat, inspecting the damage. "The bruising is nothing bad."

"I don't care about bruises," Chris growled. He knew that he should be in pain, his throat raw and sore from being choked, but he truly didn't care. He wanted answers from Wesker, plain and simple. He shot a glare at him, challenging him to avoid the question again. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Curiosity," Wesker admitted after a pause. With that said he turned on his heels and left Chris with only his quietly retreating footsteps and a single word.

_Curiosity._

_Curiosity about what?_

:: :: ::

"Leon," Claire breathed when she finally saw him. He looked the same as he had the last time she had seen him, utterly handsome. His face was expressionless at first, but once he saw her, a small grin spread across his face.

"Hey," Leon greeted her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, combat boots and his shoulder holster. His jacket hung from his hand, while his free hand lifted in a small wave. His expression seemed more guarded and hardened since the last time she had seen him, but she ignored that change. "It's good to see you again, if only it were under better circumstances."

"Yes, if only they were better," Claire agreed, brushing her bangs out of her face. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which only displayed her face better. Her blue eyes were haunted, but a tiny spark of happiness resided in the dark look. She was wearing blue jeans, boots, a black t-shirt and her leather jacket with her trademark logo on the back. She also had an assortment of weapons strapped across her body.

"You came prepared for battle," Leon acknowledged her weapons, pleasantries over with. He pulled on his jacket and did a quick survey of his own cache. His hands slid across his own assortment of guns, checking them again and then over the handle of his survival knife, making sure that it was there. Habit told him that even if he had cleaned them before he'd left; he should still check them again. It would be his luck that one of his guns would catch while in battle against a B.O.W. or a plagas host.

"You're one to talk," Claire shot back with a smirk. A battle was what she was expecting when searching for her brother. If something had managed to stop Chris, it had to be big, bad and strong. "We are going to war after all."

"You're right about that one," Leon looked up at the sky. It was mid-afternoon and the sun wasn't close to setting. He knew that the time they started meant nothing and the mission could take only a short period of time, or a long one. He prayed for Claire's sake that they found her brother alive.

:: :: ::

Chris sat up in the bed he had woken up in, his body cringing at the slight rush of pain that ran through his muscles. His eyes stared at the doorway where Wesker had walked out of moments ago. He pushed off of the bed, sliding out from under the scratchy blue blankets that had covered him.

He looked at his socked feet, his shoes missing from their usual place. A frown grew as he stood up, his legs easily holding his weight. He walked to the door and down the hall, where he could see the tail of Wesker's trench coat disappear into one of the rooms. He made his way slowly down the hall, following the contradictory man dressed fully in black.

"Are you in need of something?" Wesker looked up from the computer he had sat down at when Chris wandered into the room. He glanced at Wesker, a frown on his face. He shook his head, blue eyes surveying the room. It was grey, with one wall covered by monitors, each showing a different part of the mountain.

A table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by three chairs. Wesker sat in the forth, spinning it around so that he could watch Chris. Chris sat down at the table, his gaze sliding to the corner of the room. He looked as if he was listening to something and Wesker realized he was probably listening to some inner monologue. Something in him had snapped during Kijuju and it was drawing Wesker's curiosity.

After a minute, Chris looked away, his attention returning to Wesker. He blinked and again Wesker wondered what had happened to the once predictable man. Before Kijuju, he had only wanted to kill him, but now he had admitted that he couldn't. Wesker could not ignore a puzzle.

"What?" Wesker asked when Chris continued to stare at him. When he didn't respond, Wesker shucked the glove on one hand and snapped his fingers in front of Chris' face. When he finally saw a flicker on Chris' face, he tried again. "Christopher, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Chris frowned, repeating the question. He blinked again, trying to understand the question. His mouth fell open in realization. "Ah, what I was doing."

"Yes, why were you staring?" Wesker asked again, this time specifying. He cocked his head to the side, putting his hand back into the glove. He itched to turn back and go to his work, but he was more intrigued by the answer he sought.

"I was staring," Chris' eyebrows drew together as embarrassment filtered through him. He didn't know what to say under Wesker's shielded stare. A low growl escaped Wesker as Chris again repeated the obvious. Wesker spun in his chair, turning his attention back to the computer. The sound of clicking keys echoed through the room as the blonde typed away. "I was watching you, but I'm not sure why."

"Well don't," Wesker commanded as he continued to work. He realized that he had turned his back on Chris, something he would never normally do. He did not react to the realization, but remained calm. He wanted to turn around so that his back wasn't exposed, but he ignored the urge.

"It's not my fault that I'm curious," Chris grumbled, throwing Wesker's own word back at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his own chair. He glanced around the room again, before settling on Wesker's back. "You're fascinating, you just seem so… normal."

Wesker turned to look at him. A small smirk lay on his face as he looked at Chris, in both amusement and annoyance. "I don't fit the idea of normal Christopher. Did you think that I sit in a lab all day and experiment or plot world domination? Some days you would be right, but it's not how I spend all of my time."

"No, that's not…" Chris started, but trailed off. That was what he expected of him. He imagined the man sitting in a lab experimenting on viruses and whatnot. Seeing him sitting in his chair in front of the computer seemed to be at odds with the image that the man projected. Wesker had definitely changed since Chris had last seen him.

"Yes, it is, but I will not begrudge you that thought. Depending on the day, I do experiment and plot twenty four seven." Wesker's smirk grew as he turned back to face the computer again. It took Chris almost a minute to realize that Wesker had just told a joke. Even after he realized it, all he could do was stare in complete and utter shock. There really was no question about it, he had changed.

They sat in silence, only the sounds of the keyboard filling the room. Chris watched Wesker's back, stiffening when his stomach let out a loud growl. The sound of keys being pressed ceased and Wesker turned around, yet again to face Chris.

"You are in need of food," Wesker stated and tapped his chin. He stood up and left the room, stopping in the doorway. He glanced at Chris and gestured for him to follow. Chris got up from his seat and trailed after him. He walked through the maze of hallways, glancing at closed doors for a second, and then he would shake his head and then continue on his way.

"Where are we going?" Chris finally asked as they continued to wander through the halls. The halls all looked the same and soon his sense of direction was lost. He had no idea where they were, but Wesker seemed at ease here.

"You need food, so we're getting you food." Wesker murmured as he finally came to a full. He nodded his head as he pushed open the door. As they entered the room, Chris noticed that it was personalized. It had a large TV set against the wall, game systems lining the shelf beside it. Movies were stacked on the coffee table, the couch was littered with remote controls and magazines were spread throughout the mess.

Wesker shook his head at the mess the room was in, but continued on his way to the fridge at the back of the room. He pulled open the door, but was at a loss. "I don't know what you want, but there must be something here. Burnside tends to keep a diverse selection."

"Burnside?" Chris asked, his attention snapping to Wesker. The man turned to look at him, his expression shuttered. He moved away from the fridge, so that Chris could get something, his graceful movements taking him back to the door leading to the hall. "Do you mean Steve Burnside from the Ashford incident?"

"Yes, it's that Burnside," Wesker stated clearly. "He wasn't dead when your sister left him. He was continuing to fight against the virus that had infected him. It was remarkable that he stood a chance against the T-Veronica Virus, so I brought him back here. He started taking a version of the virus to maintain his human form and mind. Alexia Ashford misjudged him, as much as she did me."

"We thought he was dead," Chris whispered. He felt like he had swallowed a handful of rocks, heavy and uncomfortable. He turned to the fridge, not knowing what to make of the situation.

He made a sandwich, suddenly not hungry, but he would use the search for food as a distraction. It would give him time to absorb the information that Steve wasn't dead, that the man Claire had mourned for was still alive, even if he was infected by a virus.

"Of course you did, I designed it so that you wouldn't think otherwise." Wesker stated matter-of-factly. He left the room, expecting Chris to follow him. Chris picked up his sandwich and followed, wondering where they were going now. He had to rush to keep up with Wesker, but for some reason, he didn't mind.

A low ring caught Chris' attention as Wesker's hand shot into his pocket. He pulled out a slim phone, flipping it open and putting it to his ear with no hesitation. He stayed silent as he listened to the person on the other line. "Hm, don't deal with them yourself; we'll have to think of something. Come back to base."

He hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket again. He moved swiftly and soon they were back in the room that they had started in. The scenes on the monitors hadn't changed, only showing the occasional licker or mutated dog. Wesker moved to stand in front of his computer, his slender fingers dancing across the keyboard. His back stiffened as Burnsides words became confirmed.

Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy and a handful unimportant B.S.A.A. operative were indeed making their way to their location. His gaze flickered to Chris, who was setting his sandwich on the metal table, already planning his next move. He did not want to fight these people now, not when he was so close to his own success. He straightened, turning to face Chris. To be standing near each other and not fighting was a terribly odd feeling. He had to put an end to it.

"It seems that my curiosity has been satisfied." Wesker purred. Suddenly, he was gone, ripping Chris' feet out from under him and sending him to the floor. He cocked his head to the side as he met blue eyes through his glasses, but he didn't hesitate. He moved over him, straddling and efficiently pinning him to the ground. Chris blinked, catching his breath, but not fighting in any way or form.

Placing a well aimed punch to the man's temple, Wesker knocked him out. He contemplated putting a bullet in between his eyes, but that would be too easy. He enjoyed having such a worthy opponent and he wasn't ready for that to end, even if they had met on even ground today, it didn't change a thing. "Goodbye, Christopher."

He remained straddling Chris for another moment, before pushing up into a standing position. He turned on his heels to move back to his computer, starting the data transfer that would move all the information from this lab to his other one. He did not want Claire or Leon to find any of his plans or learn what he was testing.

Footsteps caught his attention, signalling that Burnside had returned. He turned to face Steve who held a metal case in his hand. He appeared pained and shaky, his lips drawn into a pale white line. He stayed silent as he put the case on the table, sat down and ignored the fallen man on the ground. He opened the case and pulled out a filled syringe and held it out to Wesker.

"Are you too far gone to give it to yourself?" Wesker asked as he took the man's offering. He uncapped the needle, tapped it to dislodge the air bubbles and stuck it in the man's arm. Steve stiffened under the initial injection, but soon relaxed into the chair.

"Shit," Steve muttered finally. He leaned back in the chair, his eyes studying the figure on the ground, a frown spreading across his face. He looked back at Wesker, confusion visible on his face. He waited a moment before finally voicing his confusion. "That's Chris Redfield and he's still alive."

"Yes, I can see that for myself." Wesker dropped the empty syringe back into the case before closing it. He continued to watch the younger man, daring him to say something else. When he didn't, a smirk crossed onto the Wesker's face. "I was thinking of leaving him down with the lickers that are still caged. Waking up in a cage may do him some good."

"Yes, if you want to terrorize the man," Steve murmured. He stood up, his eyes falling to the unconscious man. "Redfield, Kennedy and the B.S.A.A. operative will be here soon; do you want me to take him down so that you can finish collecting everything?"

"Yes, just try not to aggravate the creatures we still have locked away." Wesker turned back to the computer, listening to the rustle of movement and then the retreating footsteps. He glanced at the closing door, his brows pulling together in annoyance. He didn't know what he was going to do about Chris, but he was going to have to figure something out immediately.

Despite his earlier words, his curiosity had not abated and it was starting to get the better of him.


	3. Questioning

**Chapter Three:** Questioning

"Chris, we're in a pickle," a voice interrupted the darkness that enveloped Chris Redfield. It forced him to open his eyes, groaning as pain lanced through his head. He blinked as he studied the pristine silver ceiling about him, his eyes watering as the brightness of the light formed a path of fire from his eyes and straight into his brain.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to stop the room from spinning as he pushed himself up. He squinted his eyes and tried to study the surrounding room, but that seemed to be an impossible action to complete as it competed against the agony in his skull. Instead he put his face in his hands and tried to discern if the voice had been real or a figment of his imagination. The deep throated chuckle that came from beside him confirmed that it had indeed been an auditory hallucination.

He cocked his head to the side and spotted Fiend lounging against one of the silver walls. The creature that he could no longer classify as human stared at him in all its roiling sludgy glory. Teeth were bared in a threatening smile and ice blue eyes sparked with humour.

"We've finally flipped our lid," Fiend sung. His low voice flowed around the room, hinted with a slight echo that made the words eerie to hear. The creature let out another bone chilling laugh as if he found himself fucking hilarious. "When you first saw Wesker, your mind finally broke, did you know that? You had solid thoughts up until then and had me in a perfectly normal form, which meant that you were only slightly crazy. Now look what you've done to me. You've changed me yet again into something completely unrecognizable, something that you can't even comprehend! You've changed too. I think insanity becomes us."

The pain in Chris' skull slowly dissipated as Fiend rattled on, letting him finally take notice of the room around him. Three matching silver walls and one made of glass made up the room, along with a door set into the wall directly to Fiend's right. A white tiled floor rested underneath Chris' hands as he pushed himself up again, this time so that he could stand and survey what resided beyond the glass wall. As he moved towards the glass, he vaguely noticed that he was once again wearing his boots.

"You're still alive, even though Wesker stated that he was no longer curious. What could this mean, hm? Why would he not kill a pest such as you when it would make his job so much easier?" Fiend asked as Chris pressed a hand to the cool class and looked out into the hall beyond.

He was instantly reminded of the hallway on the boat in Kijuju, where Sheva and he had fought all of the lickers. He couldn't see far down the hallway, but by the light that spread out against the far wall down a little ways, he could tell that there was another room. Knowing Wesker, he probably had many of the rooms lining the hallway, each holding an experiment as they had in Africa. The thought made him shudder and instead he chose to study the small cracks in the wall outside of the glass.

"Why couldn't you kill him when you had the chance Chris? Why did you feel so much guilt when you thought that you had killed him in Africa? It's not because his death left you with nothing to go after, that was just something you told yourself. Is it because you have a crush on your former captain? Saying that out loud is disturbing enough, what would you do if it were true?" Fiend rattled on, his smile growing with each question he threw at his creator. He knew all of the right buttons to press and how hard to push them. "Are you that sick to have developed feelings for the man?"

"Shut up," Chris growled menacingly. He did not turn to look at Fiend, already knowing the expression he would see on the creatures face. What he didn't know was why the thing continuously asked him such questions. Even before he had found out Wesker was still alive, he had heard similar words leaving its mouth. "I've about had enough of all your words."

"You've had enough of hearing the truth have we?" Fiend laughed darkly, arms folding across his chest and melting into the sludge like substance that covered him. He crossed his legs and let his blue eyes bore into Chris' back. He kept silent though, which was what Chris had been hoping for.

He dropped his hands from the glass and clenched his fists at his side, his whole body tense. He was unsure of what all he was going to do, of what he was going to do to get by. Surviving Fiend's annoying mess of questions was at the top of his list. Well, it was until he noticed the door opening in the reflection of the glass.

Wesker silently entered the room, pausing for only a moment to orient himself with the room. He cocked his head to the side and finally focused on Chris, taking in his stressed form. He stayed silent as he decided what his next move would be, but Chris spoke before he could start. "You didn't kill me again. I thought that you said you're curiosity had been satisfied?"

"I lied," Wesker stated as he folded his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He relaxed slightly, knowing that if Chris were to attack him, the younger man wouldn't stand a chance. Then again, he doubted that he would be attacked, seeing as Chris no longer had the urge to kill him. He knew that there was a possibility, but it was slim at best.

"Of course you did," Chris nodded, keeping his gaze on the glass. He studied Wesker's form in the shiny surface, not missing a single feature that the man held. He finally unclenched his fists and turned to look at the man who was currently making his mind whirl in confusion. "Why the hell did you lock me up like one of your experiments?"

"Essentially that is something that you have become. You are something that needs to be studied to be understood. You're a contradictory mess Chris and it's an annoyance." Wesker remained in the centre of the room, standing perfectly straight and still. He gave no indication to his emotions or where he wanted to go with the conversation. "Now it's my turn to direct the questions. Why do you no longer want to kill me?"

"I don't know," Chris responded honestly. His gaze slid to Fiend who gave a low growl and he felt his stomach drop. The creature had stood up and was now glaring at Chris. "Liar," he hissed at Chris. Ignoring him with a slight grimace, he turned his attention back to the Wesker. "Are you satisfied with that answer?"

"No," Wesker admitted. He watched Chris carefully, picking up all of his motions. He noticed him look behind him and instantly knew that he was listening to a figment of his own mind. It was easy to tell when Chris was paying attention to something that wasn't real, by the way his eyes suddenly glazed over and his emotions shook. "Why do you no longer have the urge to kill me?"

Chris' eyes flickered darkly as he sent a glare at Wesker for repeating the question. He was about to answer with 'I don't know' again, when Wesker was suddenly gone. Chris swore when he was suddenly slammed back into the glass wall, a hand holding his jaw tightly. He hadn't even noticed him, but then again, it was easy to miss him, because the virus that ran through his veins. "Shit!"

"Do not try my patience, Christopher," Wesker warned. His expression was still blank as he held Chris' jaw in his bare hand, restricting the movement. Chris tried to catch his breath, before meeting Wesker's gaze as best he could. All he could see through the sunglasses though, was his own reflection.

He noticed that his blue eyes were narrowed in anger and that his lips were drawn into a mulish line. A bruise lined the left side of his face, spreading from the side of his eye and down to his ear. To see himself looking like that, he felt defeated. He should have been feeling defiant, but that was far from what he was feeling.

"I don't know," he managed to grit out past his clenched teeth. He instantly regretted those words as a smirk spread across Wesker's face, one of pure annoyance. He paled and inwardly cursed himself, even as Fiend whispered 'you know better than to lie to him'.

"You are walking a very thin line, Christopher," Wesker growled and in an instant threw Chris clear across the room. He hit the metal wall painfully, the thundering crash echoing through the small room. Before he could crumple to the floor in pain, Wesker had him by the collar of his shirt and held him up. "Do you have anything to add to your earlier statement?"

"No," Chris threw back at the man, suddenly angry. Wesker sought answers that Chris didn't have and there was nothing he could do about it. He finally felt defiant in that moment; furious at what this man had caused his life to become, annoyed by Fiend continually calling him a liar. He managed to get his feet under him, so that he wasn't relying on Wesker to hold him up. His shoulder throbbed from where he had collided with the wall, but he pushed past the pain; he had been dealt worse wounds before.

"Of course not," Wesker lessened his grip on Chris' collar. He landed a well aimed punch to his stomach, sending wracking pain through the Chris' system. He coughed, bending forward to try and lessen the pain. He raised one of his hands to push Wesker away, but it was useless against the man's next move.

He lifted his knee, colliding with Chris' down turned face. He connected with his jaw and sent his head flying up and back into the metal wall. An elbow flew forward, making contact with Chris' already bruised left temple and sent him to the ground. The pain was agonizing and echoed through his body like he had been shot and his pain receptors were on over load.

Wesker flipped him onto his stomach and straddled his back. He grabbed his arm and pulled it back; his long finger's digging into the man's pressure points and verged on dislocating the limb. A resounding curse tore from Chris' lips as the pain shot down his arm, growing the longer Wesker dug his fingers into that tender spot.

Wesker had him efficiently pinned and knew that the constant pain that his fingers were inflicting would keep Chris' compliant under him. He stayed silent for a moment, letting Chris wallow in the agony that now absorbed his very being. He pushed down harder into the pressure point and smirked when Chris responded with a cried out curse.

"Are you willing to answer my question truthfully now?" Wesker asked, leaning down to breathe the question directly in his ear. He waited patiently for Chris to soak in the question past the pain, wondering if he would have to go another round with him, so that he would answer the question.

"Fuck, yes." Chris gasped, his lungs trying to collect enough air. He panted, his body heaving, but unable to do much under the weight that resided on his back. He turned his face, so that his right cheek was firmly planted on the cool ground, which quickly absorbed the heat from his face. He noticed Fiend was standing across from them, his smile gone and his eyes hard. He was watching them silently, finally satisfied now that Chris would tell the truth.

"Good. Now why do you no longer wish me dead?" Wesker asked, keeping his grip on Chris' arm. He asked the question directly in his ear again, this time it was made easier because he had turned his face. Blue eyes flickered towards him, but quickly fell back to staring at the wall. His body quivered beneath him, the pain removing his ability to stay still.

"I don't want you dead because in some fucking twisted way you've become a part of me. For some sick reason, I can't live without you. I don't understand it in any way and I wish it weren't true, but it is." Chris spat out angrily, teeth clenched together to stop himself from crying out in pain again. He heaved in a deep breath and continued. "I mourned you when I thought that Sheva and I had killed you in Africa. I kept thinking that now that you're dead, my life was meaningless, because there was nothing left for me to do. My superiors should have made me take a psyche evaluation, then they would have known how fucked in the head I was. None of this would have happened if they knew how my mind was working. They would have locked me up and I wouldn't be here dealing with you! Are you satisfied yet?"

"No, but that was a satisfactory answer to my question." Wesker purred into his ear, his voice calmer than it had been moments ago. He released Chris' now useless arm and pushed off his back. He stepped over him and walked to the door, turning to glance at Chris once before finally leaving the room. "There are still many questions left unanswered."

"Fuck you," Chris whispered as he lay motionless for a moment. He groaned as he pushed himself up with his one good arm, the other falling uselessly to his side. When he managed to stand, he cradled the limb to his chest, hoping that he would regain use of it soon. He looked over his shoulder at the closed door and felt anger bubble in his chest.

He hated Wesker for making him admit everything, hated the man for forcing him to do such a degrading thing. He paused at the thought, wondering why he only felt hate at the man for what he had just done to him. How all the previous years of the man ruining his life had suddenly seemed to disappear, as if they didn't matter and had become meaningless.

Fiend was right, he had changed.

:: :: ::

"Did you get your answers?" Wesker looked up from his computer at Steve who had entered the lab, carrying a bag over his shoulder. Soon it would be time to leave and he had been sent to collect everything he deemed too valuable to leave behind.

"All your questions are insufferable, but no, I didn't get all of the answers I wanted. I got an answer to the most important one though." Wesker admitted and turned back to the computer. The data transfer had mere minutes until completion and then they would be leaving the compound. They had enough time to leave before Chris' rescue team even discovered this location, let alone the time it would take them to actually get in.

"I guess that's good. Are we taking him with us?" Steve asked, ignoring the glare that Wesker sent him over his shoulder. He couldn't help himself; he had never met a person Wesker wouldn't kill. Hell, the man would kill even him if he felt like it. Steve's only saving grace was the T-Veronica Virus running through his veins. He walked a very thin line, but over the years he had learned when he was about to cross it. He had had his ass kicked enough times to avoid the line by a hundred miles.

"We have no choice. If we let them find him, he will reveal that you and I are both alive." Wesker shut down the computer when the data transfer finally completed. He wasn't surprised when Steve didn't suggest that they just kill Chris; the man always knew when to finally be quiet. The man had learned over the years of working with him.

"Okay, so knocking him out with a punch lasted half an hour. Are we going to drug him this time, because we can't have him awake while we're on the move?" Steve finally asked his thoughts out loud. He set his bag down on the table at Wesker's nod and went to the desk that the computer sat on. He pulled open one of the two drawers and looked at the assortment of drugs stashed in its depths. He pulled out a bottle that held medication that he was sure would knock out the horse sized man in the basement.

"He will be easy to drug right now, he'll still be in pain. You can go down and do it, while I finish the collection of all of my notes." Wesker dismissed the younger man as he walked out of the room to go and complete his last task before they left.

"Sure boss," Steve muttered as he rolled his eyes. He made his own way out of the room and walked down the maze of hallways until he found the stair case that led to the glass rooms where all of the experiments were kept. He moved down them quickly, slipping a syringe into the top of the bottle and pulling the plunger back.

He took the back hall that avoided the glass sides of the room and trotted down to the last room. He swiped his pass card in the slot beside the door handle and pushed it open when it gave a beep, indicating that it was now unlocked.

He swung it open and sauntered into the room as if he owned it. He looked at the mammoth of a man that was leaning back against one of the walls. Blue eyes instantly moved to look at him as he entered the room, ones that were filled with fury and pain. Shock flashed across his face, before being hidden again by anger. "We thought that you were dead."

"You thought wrong," Steve answered as he made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. He studied the bruises that lined the left side of Chris' face and jaw and knew that he had taken one hell of a beating. Gesturing to the bruise, he asked a question. "Did you manage to land a hit of your own?"

"No," Chris' sharp reply cut through the room like glass. Steve frowned and moved forward. Chris met his gaze and Steve knew that he was going to try and low ball him. "Claire thought that you were dead too. She cried for months thinking that she'd failed you."

"Damn, you should try and hit him back next time. The beatings aren't as bad." Steve ignored his words, but he inwardly flinched. It stung to hear her name and know that he had caused her pain. He didn't let Chris see his discomfort though and brandished the needle in his hand. "Now we can do this calmly or I can beat the bloody pulp out of you."

Chris cut him a look that told Steve he was going to do this the hard way. Steve didn't give him a chance to react and with a speed that could almost match Wesker, was on Chris. He had the needle plunged into his neck and ejecting its contents in a matter of seconds. The medicine worked its magic quickly and soon Chris was sliding down the wall, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Shit, it must really suck to be knocked out all the time." Steve mused as he dropped the empty syringe on the ground and prepared to move the Chris' slack body. He didn't know what Wesker had planned for him, but he sure as hell felt sorry for the man. Anything that Wesker had planned couldn't be good.


	4. Honesty

I finally finished this chapter! Took me forever to actually work on it and even then, it ended up being shorter than I wanted it to be. I guess you can _try_ to enjoy this chapter, because I know that I didn't. Blah!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, but Fiend belong to Capcom.

**

* * *

**

**My Monster**

**Chapter Four:** Honesty

"He's not here, not anymore at least." Claire whispered as she looked around the empty room. Her hands cradled a satellite phone that Leon had determined, had in fact belonged to Chris. She looked over to Leon, who was typing away at the single computer in the room. He paused, before slamming his hand down on the keyboard.

"Shit, whoever was here knew that we were coming. They cleaned out the computer completely." Leon growled as he turned to face Claire. He shook his head, "there's not a single trace of evidence. Not even a blasted journal. All that was left behind was a freaking sandwich."

At the mention of the offending sandwich; which was so out of place in this sterile environment; they heard footsteps. Within seconds they both had their hand guns drawn and aimed at the door. They waited in silence, Claire's hands trembling slightly in trepidation. It wasn't before long when a dark blur flashed into the room, yelling 'Freeze!'

Claire stood frozen in realization, gun pointed at the blonde who had just flown through the doorway. Leon stood unblinking, gun trained on the targets head. Claire lowered her gun and let out a shaky breath. "Jesus Jill, I could have shot you! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Claire? I could be asking you the same question." Jill lowered her gun and shot a pointed look at Leon, who still had his gun trained on her. He lowered it, his expression blank as he watched the blonde. Jill was dressed fully in black, her long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. "The B.S.A.A. wanted to send an operative in to find Chris and I wouldn't let them send anyone but me. I owe him this much."

"Did you find anything?" We found experiments in the basement that we took care of and a sandwich." Claire drawled, holstering her hand gun. Jill eyed the sandwich on the table, before looking to Leon, then back at the red head. She shook her head and Claire let out a small curse.

"This place is clean. I've never seen anything like it, that's for sure." Jill glanced around the room and put her own gun into the pocket at her hip. Her pale eyes fell back to Leon, who was watching her wearily and she heaved a sigh. She knew that the man was probably leery because she was a complete stranger, but that didn't lessen the annoyance she felt towards his staring. She walked over to him and stuck out her hand. "Jill Valentine."

"Leon Kennedy," Leon responded and took her hand. He shook it, before dropping it and taking a step back from her. Claire rolled her eyes at her partner's attitude and walked over to Jill and gave a quick hug.

"They let you out on a mission?" Claire asked quietly. She knew that Jill was in therapy for what she had been through when she was under Wesker's control in Africa. Her physical wounds had been minimal, compared to the ones that had been done to her mind. As far as Claire had known, she had been unfit to go out on missions and the B.S.A.A. was keeping a close eye on her.

"It took some convincing, but it was easy to get Barry to let me leave. He understands in a sense what I went through and that I had to help Chris." Jill admitted and pulled back to look at Claire. She hadn't seen her in a while, since she had first been brought back to the States. "I want to take a second look then I think we should get out of here and call the B.S.A.A. head quarters. These places always seem to blow up when it's most inconvenient."

Jill turned on her heels and left the room to search for any clues that may have been missed on the first sweep of the building.

-XX-

Chris woke to a pounding in his skull, again. He put his hand over his eyes and let out a quiet groan of annoyance and pain. It was too often that this seemed to be happening and it seemed to be taking a toll on Fiend too.

Chris was lying on a bed, in an unfamiliar room, which was for once, not made of metal. He peeked through the cracks in his fingers and looked at Fiend, who was sitting in a chair in the center of the room. His head was lying in his arms that rested on a table, eyes closed and breathing calm. As if sensing that Chris was watching him, he cracked a blue eye and met his gaze.

The sludge that covered its skin was dripping slightly into a puddle on the floor where he sat, pooling under its feet. Glimpses of pale flesh could be seen as the ebony mess that covered his skin slid around his form. It was as if he was falling apart, or at least his roiling black exterior was. White teeth glittered as the creature grimaced, keeping its head resting in its arms. "You should not be staring."

"I can damn well do what I want," Chris threw back at Fiend. The creature only gave a small shake of his head and let out a weary sigh. Fiends eyes fell closed again and sighed. Chris sat up and finally asked the creature "What the hell's the matter with you?"

The creature opened its eyes again and watched its creator. "How many times have you been knocked out? Once through strangulation; once through a swift punch to the face and once by being drugged. Having all of that done to you in such a short period of time is not good for ones or the creatures of the aforementioned mind. Waking up from a drugged state is disorienting and we're still being affected by the remains of the drug in your system." Fiend explained as he pushed himself up from the table. He leaned back into his chair and he seemed to relax in a prepared way. It was as if he was relaxed, but he was ready to fly into action.

Chris pushed out of the bed, nodding his head at the creature's words. His thoughts moved to his captor, the blonde who was causing his mind so much grief. Just thinking about Wesker made his thoughts spin in confusion. He didn't know why he had let the blonde integrate himself in his head so deeply, but he doubted that he would ever get him out. He grunted in annoyance and started pacing.

"He's your complete opposite, which is why you are so fascinated by him. He is the demon to your angel; not that you are an angel. You're curious about what makes him 'tick'." Fiend rolled his eyes as if he thought that Chris was an idiot for not figuring it out. "Come on Chris, you have to start figuring this out by yourself. If you do you'll start to get a semblance of order in your head and I'll stop dripping everywhere."

Before Chris could respond, Wesker entered the room. His expression was blank, but that didn't surprise the brunette in the least. He kept coming back to the younger man, even though the man was infuriating and annoying. He kept telling himself that the next time he saw Chris, he would kill him. Yet every time he left from seeing the man, he was still alive. Despite his reasons for entering the room in the first place, to kill the nuisance, he never did.

He told himself that he was only waiting for the perfect way to kill Chris, but a bullet to his head would have sufficed.

"Wesker," Chris said in terms of greeting. He paused in his pacing to look at the blonde. His gaze flickered, his eyes glazed over and his form visibly shook. He blinked and was once again looking at Wesker. "He's falling apart. I think that it's because my minds falling apart itself."

"Why would you think that?" Wesker asked as he leaned back against the door. The brunette shook his head and continued to pace the confines of his room.

"I don't want to tell you," was the simple response. Chris stopped looking at Wesker as he paced; his thoughts on what Fiend had said. He paused when he noticed Wesker moving to the only table in the room, placing a plate of food on the table. He wandered over to the table to investigate the plate that he hadn't noticed Wesker carrying when he had entered the room. He glanced at the blonde, sending him a curious look.

"Steve recommended it, so do not judge me if it is not good." Wesker responded to his look. His hand brushed the butt of his gun as he moved away from the table, a movement that he didn't seem conscious of.

"I wasn't wondering about the pizza," Chris responded with a shrug and picked at the pizza. He plucked a pepperoni off of the cheese and popped it into his mouth. He chewed before continuing with his thought process. "Do you ever eat?"

"No, my body can sustain itself without me having to eat." Wesker answered with a slight shrug. He tapped his fingers against the side of his thigh as he thought about it. "I haven't had the need to eat since I was infected with the T-virus. It is not something that I miss."

"Do you miss anything from before you were infected?" Chris asked, quickly changing the words that he had been going to say. _Do you miss not being a monster?_ He walked away from the table, suddenly not hungry. He leaned back against a wall as he waited for Wesker to answer. The blonde remained silent, thoughts shuttered behind his sunglasses.

"Yes," Wesker finally admitted when Chris had been about to give up on receiving an answer. He gave a barely perceptive shrug of his shoulders as if it didn't matter. "I honestly miss the workings of S.T.A.R.S. when we were helping the R.P.D. with situations that they couldn't handle on their own. Having a contained job where I didn't have to be concerned with results and statistics. By the end of it I had to be concerned, but not in the beginning."

"What about having a loyal team?" Chris asked as he pushed off of the wall, wanting to know the blonde's answer. Fiend's head perked up as his blue eyed gaze went shooting towards Wesker. It was an answer that they both wanted to know.

"I did not care for working with a team," Wesker smirked. He knew that it was not the answer that Chris had been hoping for. "Now if I were to be honest again, I found all of you utterly ignorant and annoying. You though, were the bane of my existence; always disobeying my orders and making my job that much harder. Even though you have so many unattractive qualities I have an unexplained fascination towards you." Wesker explained in his low baritone. "I must confess that beyond fascination, I absolutely detest you."

"Good, then you will kill me for doing this and I won't live to regret it." Chris muttered. He had watched Wesker closely and he had a sudden urge. Fiend frowned at him when he realized what his creator was going to do. The brunette moved forward, ignoring Fiend and the slight look of confusion on Wesker's face.

He moved forward and before the blonde could react, he grabbed his face and pulled it down. He pressed their lips together and felt Wesker stiffen. He jerked away, pulling back and straightening to his full height. Chris smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the stupefied blonde. "Now If I were to be honest, I really wanted to do that."

Wesker's hand shot out, grabbing Chris' jaw as his shock wore off. He pulled the younger man to him and put his lips to his ears, anger lining his features. He held the brunette in the painful grasp as he took a moment to compose himself, hot breath heating Chris' ear. "Do not ever do that again."

He let go and moved to the door swiftly. Chris laughed; one that matched Fiend's and stilled the blonde. Chris' smirked and cast a glance at Fiend, who was still frowning. "We found something that actually scares the great Albert Wesker. Don't get upset, it wasn't for your benefit."

"I suggest that you refrain from your urges and keep your words to yourself Christopher." Wesker spat and left the room. Chris continued to smile, because he had found something that got under the man's skin. If he was being honest with himself, he had enjoyed kissing the man far more than he had the annoyance it had caused the blonde.

* * *

**A/N:** Glad that chapter's over. any who this is leading up to a chapter that I cannot wait to put up here! I just have to finish writing the last few pages and then a chapter about Chris confronting Wesker will be up. Yay!

**Next Chapter:** Temptation


	5. Temptation

Okay, so I managed to finish this chapter quickly. It was fun bringing in the new character who I am excited about using in later chapters. She opens many doors for later chapters. any who, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment of My Monster.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, aside from Fiend, belong to Capcom.

**

* * *

**

**My Monster**

**Chapter Five:** Temptation

Claire relaxed back in her car as Leon drove down the winding street. They had taken his rental car back and he had decided to stay with her until they found her brother. Her feet rested on the car's dash as she watched the road slide away. He drove as fast as the car would allow him, easily winding through the highway.

If she hadn't trusted Leon to keep her safe, she would probably be screaming for him to stop. Instead she watched him from the corner of her eye and studied his side profile. She gave a slight shake of her head and looked back to the road.

She rested her chin in the palm of her head and sat in the comfortable silence. She had always been fine with silence when it was with Leon because they had become close companions over the years.

Leon remained silent as he drove away from the Catolian Mountains. His thoughts were on what could have happened to Claire's brother and how they were going to deal with the situation ahead of them. He knew that they would be getting a call from the B.S.A.A. where they would be commanded to come to a debriefing to explain why the hell they were there in the first place.

His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as he cornered tightly. The road was splayed before him in a winding line over the barren landscape as they made their way to Chris' home. That would be where they started in their new search. This would be one of the hardest cases he worked, because he knew that it would not end well and then Claire would be hurt during it. It was something that he was going to try and avoid.

-XX-

Chris had turned the lights off in his room hours ago, but still he lay awake. His meal that Steve had brought him a while ago lay untouched, even though his body craved nourishment. His mind was stuck on what he had done earlier, something that he would never have considered before. Hell, up until today, he had thought that he was straight. Up until his crush on his partner Jill had supported that theory.

He had always liked women, simple as that. Now he was wondering how it would feel to be with a man, okay, only one man. The thought of getting together with any other man than Wesker sent his gross meter sky rocketing. So he was only gay for Wesker, there was something really fucking wrong with that. It was wrong, but he really didn't care.

"To offer my opinion here would just be odd," Fiend muttered his first words in hours. Chris turned to look at the creature, which blended into the shadows that covered the room. His star fire eyes glimmered in the darkness, flickering like mine blue fires. He blinked often, his eyes holding a hint of confusion. "I thought we had a crush on him, like a child has on the person he looks up to. This is so different, so strange. What had we gotten ourselves into Chris?"

"I don't know Fiend," Chris replied to the confused creature, to the visualization of the confusion in his head. Fiend was a figment of all his thoughts and this moment made that extremely clear. He had thought of the creature as a separate being, now it truly hit him that Fiend was part of his mind.

"Well, we have to figure this out then." Fiend nodded his head and fell silent again. The quiet didn't last, because soon the door was being pushed open. Steve moved into the room, hand finding the light switch easily.

"Are you trying to starve yourself?" Steve asked as he placed a new tray of food on the table in the room. He picked up the old one and looked at Chris. His eyes flashed in the light, a show of the T-Veronica virus. "What the hell Chris, have you already given up? I expected more from the older brother of Claire Redfield."

"Don't talk about her Burnside," Chris hissed. He pushed off of the bed and towered over the smaller man. "You hurt her when she thought that you were dead and I should kill you for that."

A small look of triumph crossed the man's face, before leading to one of pain. He didn't hide his emotions though; he instead continued to stare Chris down. "It's better that she thinks that I am dead then know that I'm alive and still a monster. I'm one of the very things that you guys kill and nothing can change that. Don't you throw her in my face, because I know that I caused her pain."

"You shouldn't forget that Chris. I may still look human and act it, but I am not. I may not be what Alexia tried to turn me into and I may not want world domination like Wesker, but I am one of them." Steve finished, eyes glittering. He took the old tray of food and went to the door. He paused before saying "you don't have to stay in this room, the doors unlocked."

He left Chris alone with his thoughts and Fiend, who still remained silent. He moved to the table, taking a grape and popping it into his mouth. He looked at Fiend, wondering if the creature was ready to talk again.

"We might as well go and assess the situation. I do not like not knowing where I am." Fiend stated grimly, standing up. He paced the room like a caged animal, blue eyes gleaming. He threw a wolfish smirk at Chris, but his expression remained dark. "Who knows, we might see Wesker in our travels."

"Oh shut it," Chris hissed at Fiend. He moved to the door anyways and pushed it open. Fiend was past him in a dark blur, a movement almost unseen. He gave a low purr of contentment as he was released from the confines of the room. He prowled forward, movements like liquid.

"This is a new place," Fiend examined, blue eyes flickering. Chris nodded his head at the observation and started down the hallway. The two made their way down the hall surveying the foreign area.

"You have not thought of a plan yet. You need to think of a way to deal with Wesker when you see him." Fiend stated after a minute. Chris shook his head, knowing that he would come up with a plan when he absolutely needed to and not a moment sooner.

As he was thinking that, a blonde girl walked out of one of the rooms. She was small, lithe and was wearing a white lab coat. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her blue eyes widened when she noticed Chris. She paused, hands gripping the metal clipboard that she held. She seemed tentative at first, but when he didn't attack her, she visibly relaxed. "Are you in need of something?"

"No, I'm just wandering around," Chris shrugged, noticing that the girl's eyes were searching his body, cold and calculating. A weapon check, he thought calmly as he let her assess him. When she seemed satisfied, she met his gaze.

"You are not a hired gun, so what are you?" The girl asked, fingers tightening around her clip board, her knuckles whitening. Fiend gave a contemptuous laugh as he examined the small sheet of metal that she probably planned to use as a weapon. It would be useless against Chris' bulk if she decided to use it.

"I'm a prisoner by choice I guess," Chris scratched at his ear. He had no idea what he should be considered in this odd situation, it was after all, one he had never been in before. He didn't know a lot of things it seemed. "So you work for Wesker, that's an interesting job choice. I usually work against the man. I'm Chris Redfield by the way."

"Redfield," the girl repeated, something flickering across the young girls face. He couldn't tell if it was pain, fear or anger, but before he could ask a voice was calling "Sherry". Wesker was walking down the hallway, strides purposeful as he made his way over to them. Sherry heaved a sigh of relief and gave a small smile at the blonde man. "Albert."

"I see that you met our latest annoyance." Wesker responded as he came to a stop. His gaze didn't stray from Chris; even when the man was wearing his sunglasses, you could always tell when you were getting stared down by him. "You should go back to what you were doing Sherry, I'll take care of this nuisance."

"Okay, I will do that." Sherry nodded and quickly made her way down the hallway. Her movements were precise and reminded him of the way Wesker moved. She moved gracefully, yet it seemed lethal at the same time.

"She's the Birkin girl isn't she?" Chris observed, eyes straying back to Wesker. The blonde gave a slight nod as he waited for Sherry to get out of ear shot. He started down the hall, the opposite direction that the girl had gone. He expected Chris to follow him and of course, the younger man did. He swung open one of the closed doors that lined the hall and gestured for Chris to enter.

"Want to explain why she is with you and not with the government?" Chris asked, knowing that the girl had been the reason Leon had joined the government. They had held the girl's protection over his head as a way to have him join forces with them and it had worked.

"Do you think that the government could keep the girl from me? It was easy to find her location and take her away from their care. Her disappearance was never reported, because without her, they had nothing to hold over Kennedy's head." Wesker smirked, knowing that it was probably a shock to the brunette. "The government has many things that they do not tell the world."

"You've had her since Racoon City, haven't you?" Chris breathed, sudden realization striking. Wesker cocked his head to the side, his smirk growing. It confirmed Chris' question, but made him think of a new one. His eye brows drew together as Wesker closed the door to the room and wandered over to the other side. "You raised the girl?"

"Yes I did. She would not allow anyone near her when I finally managed to take her into my custody. She was afraid of what was going to happen, but then I was a familiar figure from her past. She worried over your sister for a while, but she soon learned that Claire was lost to her." Wesker's smirk fell away as he talked about Sherry. His lips twitched, before he continued. "There was something special about her and it became apparent in later years. She wanted to continue her father's work, even after what he had done to her when he had become infected with the G-virus. She is a remarkable girl and has become my lone researcher. If you even think of going after her for the work she has done here Redfield, your life will be less than nothing."

"I won't go after her," Chris agreed, holding up his hands. The anger that had suddenly lined Wesker's features showed how protective the man had become Sherry. It was a dead give away to what could be used as a weapon against him. The man had become attached to her as he raised her, something that Chris wouldn't have believed if he hadn't witnessed the blonde's sudden spike in emotions. "I didn't even see her."

"Good, now that that is settled I can go back to my business." Wesker turned and moved back to the door. He was stopped by a hand on his arm, one that he shook off, before turning to face Chris. His expression had turned to one of annoyance as he looked at the younger man. "Do you have something to add? I am in a bit of a time crunch and need to get back to work."

"Yes, well I did, but I forgot." Chris started, but he had become distracted by the blonde again. He inwardly cursed himself, shaking it off as he tried to gather his thoughts. Fiend made a sound of disgust from beside him and moved to stand on the other side of the room, muttering something about Chris being a complete idiot who wasn't worth the air he breathed.

"Redfield, you are trying my patients." Wesker growled, reminding Chris of what he had been about to say. Chris nodded and pointed a finger at the blonde, which was met with a sneer.

"You called me Redfield," Chris stated simply. The blonde remained silent as he waited for Chris to finish his train of thought. He ignored Wesker's blatant show of annoyance, knowing that the blonde wouldn't do anything about it. He had done more that take up the man's time and he was still alive. The only thing the man would do was walk away and Chris wasn't going to let him do that. "Why the hell are you suddenly calling me Redfield when you've always called me Christopher?"

"Is that all you want?" Wesker asked slowly, as if he found Chris to be an idiot who couldn't follow the words that fell out of the blonde's mouth. He gave a low sigh and a small shake of his head. "You have a mind like a child."

"That isn't answering the question that is avoiding it." Chris hissed, ignoring Wesker's attempt at throwing the conversation in a different direction. He moved around the blonde to block the door and glared at him with dusky blue eyes. Fiend rolled his eyes at his creator's attempt, knowing that out of the two, Wesker would always be the more threatening one.

"I do not have time to deal with you Christopher," Wesker snapped at the younger man. A look of triumph flashed across Chris' face as he looked at the blonde. He waved a finger in front of the man's face and a slight shake of his head.

"You're not leaving until I get my answers." Chris stated simply.

"There are no answers Christopher for that question. I was trying a training technique to get you to shut up and mind your place, but it did not seem to work." Wesker growled lowly, warning Chris to drop the topic, but the man was like a dog with a bone.

"Is that because I went out of line when I kissed you earlier? That seemed to make you angry, to lose control. You don't like it when things don't go as planned, do you?" Chris pushed, wanting the blonde to crack. He knew that he was walking a very thin line, but he really didn't care. His curiosity had one over his sense of self preservation. "Well I can admit that I enjoyed it."

"Do not tempt me Redfield," Wesker warned after a moment.

"Don't tempt you to what Wesker? Tempt you to kill me, because we've already established that we can't kill each other. To tempt you to beat the shit out of me, because that won't do you any good and you know that." Chris scoffed, intrigued by Wesker's words. Fiend closed his eyes on the other side of the room, already knowing where this was going.

"Do not tempt me to regret your words," Wesker finally finished, hands tightening at his sides. Chris laughed at his threat and watched the man's rigid face. Lightening quick he grabbed Wesker's glasses and threw them across the room. Dark yellow eyes, ringed by crimson met dusky blue eyes, neither one willing to break the contact.

"I know that you are a monster and for once, I don't fucking care. There is _no_ way that you can make me regret what I did Wesker, no matter how hard you try to make me." Chris stated calmly and watched as something rippled through the blonde.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Christopher." Wesker smirked an instant before slamming Chris back into the door. Lips crashed together, teeth clashed painfully, causing Chris to let out a rush of air. He was still for a moment, but then Wesker's tongue was in his mouth and everything was over. One of his hands shot up, wrapping around the blonde's neck, pulling him further into the violent meeting of flesh.

His eyes fell closed as Wesker took complete and utter control, guiding Chris through the intricate dance of tongues and lips. He managed to pull in a deep breath when the blonde pulled back. "You will regret them soon enough Christopher," Wesker cooed into the man's ear, before pulling their bodies flush together.

In that instant, it was over for both men as the heat took over and the caress of a battle to be one, petted both men's egos. In that moment, they were both lost.

* * *

**A/N:** All done, until next chapter. This was a fun one to write and I'm looking forward to where this story is heading. Hope you enjoyed the game that Wesker and Chris have started playing.

**Important Notice:** The rating of this story will be changed from T to M, because of the upcoming chapters. This is a warning to those who were not looking for a story with smut.

**Next Chapter:** Animals


	6. Animals

Well, here it is! The next chapter! Be patient with it, because this is my fist yaoi and I wasn't sure if it went well or not. Gah, but it was fun to write. Damn, it's late, I need sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I own Fiend, he is mine! Hear that Chris, he is miiiinnnneee. Every other character belongs to the lovely Capcom.

**Warning:** There is swearing, but most importantly there is sex! If you don't want any smut, read the first two parts, 'cause they don't have any smut in them, only character development.

* * *

**My Monster**

**Chapter Six:** Animals

Sherry's usually steady hands shook as she sat in her personal lab. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of the elastic that held it out of her face. For the first time in years, she was frightened. Wesker had seemed dismissive and cold towards her earlier, two things that he had never been since she had been with him. She knew that it had to do with the man, Chris Redfield, but it hurt none the less. She looked up to Wesker like a father and she didn't want anything to happen to the relationship that she had with the man.

Then there was Redfield, someone new to thrown into the equation. He had pulled up memories of Claire Redfield, a woman of his past. Childish dreams of her hero had been dragged from her past and reminded her of all that she had lost in her past. What a cruel world the young girl lived in, because she was still only a child who had been hurt so many times.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, giving her something tangible to hold on to. She looked over her shoulder when the door was opened, revealing Steve. She smiled at the man, her only other companion in this hellish world. He was a man who understood what she had gone through and what she had lost. They had developed an easy going companionship through the years and she could call him her 'friend'.

"Hey," Sherry greeted him. She swung around in her chair to look at the sometimes immature man. He gave an easy smile and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. He looked drawn and tired as he fell into the chair with a sigh. "Are you having a long day?"

"You have no idea," Steve murmured. He looked guiltily at her as he pulled a needle from his pocket. Sherry took it with a roll of her eyes, accustomed to giving him his daily injection when he was around. The man _hated_ needles and couldn't stand giving them to himself. She struck him and pushed down the plunger smoothly. He cringed in slight pain, before bursting out. "I saw her."

Sherry froze, syringe in her hand as she absorbed his words. There was only one person that he could be talking about, a red head that haunted both their pasts. Claire Redfield was a hero from Sherry's past and a partner from Steve's past. In both situations she was someone that had loved; still did if you counted the emotions they were both feeling. "You did."

"Ya," Steve managed to say past the lump in his throat. Sherry sat frozen, her wide eyes holding his. They questioned him, urged him to say more, to explain. They begged him to say something to make the hurt go away. "She was in the Catolian Mountains, searching for her brother, whom I'm sure you've met. She was with Leon Kennedy."

"He was there to?" Sherry asked vaguely, her mind straying to a past memory. She could remember the weeks when she had first been in Wesker's care and the horrifying nightmares that she had had. Wesker, in one of his few acts of kindness had brought her a stuffed lion to scare away her nightmares. In her childish world, it had worked and she had given the lion a name that defined bravery and protection in her world, Leon.

"Ya," Steve whispered and then fell silent. They were both lost in memories and it was easier to be lost in the past next to one another, then by themselves.

-XX-

Claire palmed the key to her brother's apartment, unwilling to enter the empty space now that Chris wasn't there. Leon rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, which caused her to drag in a deep breath. "You can do this."

"Yes," Claire agreed and slid the key home in the lock on the door. She turned it until she heard the tumblers click and then pulled it out. She paused, but not for long. Before she lost her nerve, she pushed open the door and lost her breath at the sight that greeted her. Even in the dark of night, the image was not discreet. Leon cursed behind her as they moved into the moonlit home.

Claire's now shaking hand found the light switch and tentatively flicked it. The light revealed the true horror that had become Chris' life. It caused both intruders of his own personal hell to freeze and stare at what had once been a home and now was a constant reminder to the now missing man.

The once pristine white walls of the apartment were marred by black ink. The one word's that was repeated hundreds of times was ugly, threatening and horrifying. It showed that Chris was haunted by his memories. That one word described what his world had become centered around.

_Kijuju._

It was the place where Chris' last big mission had taken place. Claire had known that the mission had been a bad one, but she hadn't known that it had affected her older brother this much. The shrink had cleared him, saying that he was fine to go back to training and missions, that he wasn't affected by what had happened to him in Africa.

Claire had witnessed him being taken control of by a memory, but he had said the shrink had told him that it was a common thing to happen after such a big mission. They had been going through a training area and as she had been shooting a target behind him, he had just frozen. He had leaned forward, seemingly ignorant of the world, before standing straight with a gasp. His eyes had been wild, but he had calmed, staring at the wall behind her.

What he had done to his apartment wasn't common.

"His shrink cleared for duty?" Leon asked as he surveyed the room. From this room alone, he could tell that the man had been to hell and that it had followed him home. He looked at Claire, who looked as sick as he felt. "Claire; there is no way they would have cleared him for duty if they knew about this. This isn't sane."

"He must have lied to the shrink. He was always good at saying what people wanted to hear," Claire vaguely responded. She continued to stare at the room, drawn deeper and deeper into her brother's nightmare. A slight ringing caught her attention, but it ended soon enough and she could go back to her observation.

She didn't notice Leon stiffen as he looked at the caller ID on his phone and she paid no mind when he answered the phone and left the room. Instead she walked forward and traced a finger along the ragged lines of the word drawn onto the wall.

Her eyes stung as she looked at the wall and her chest tightened until it was difficult for her to breathe. She curled her fingers into the palm of her hand, until nails dug into flesh and drew blood. The pain was minimal and she wished that she could do more than this to herself. How she had not noticed what was happening to her brother, she couldn't even fathom.

Leon glanced through the doorway at Claire as he hung up the phone, guilt tearing through his system. She seemed lost in the mess that they had discovered and unseeing of anything beyond the word scrawled onto the white wall.

It wasn't until he returned to the room that he managed to pull her attention back to the present time. He rested a hand on her shoulder, this time for more than comfort. He leaned forward, his lips mere inches from her ear and whispered "I know where your brother is Claire."

-XX-

Wesker spun Chris around and away from the door, leaving the brunette disoriented, but not for long. He flicked the lock on the door as he turned around to face the younger man again. He grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled him back to him, bruised lips meeting again. Swear words were exchanged as both men moved across the room, each kissing and biting lips and tongues as they battled for dominance over each other.

The battle was quickly won by Wesker as he pushed Chris back into a table. Glass rattled as the table was jostled, sending vials crashing to the floor. Neither man paid attention to what had been spilled across the once clean floor. Chris pushed back, moving them back to the center of the room. Hands gripped faces as passion built itself into an uncontrollable flame.

The blonde pushed Chris away with a low curse, running a hand through his hair. It ruffled the man's hair, but not enough for Chris to be satisfied with. He moved back to Wesker, hands running through the man's blonde hair as he trailed a line of kisses and bites down his jaw line. Gold eyes flashed and soon Wesker had Chris pinned to the floor and winded.

Chris gasped for air as his back hit the floor, but he didn't have long before Wesker's tongue was back in his mouth. Long spidery white fingers deftly pulled off Chris' jacket and removed his shirt with minimal distraction from their kissing. Wesker's hands moved to the younger man's belt as Chris managed to remove his boots without the use of his hands.

Wesker removed the younger man's pants, boxers and socks quickly, leaving the man fully nude, while he himself remained fully clothed. This earned the blonde a low growl of annoyance and a glare as Chris arched his back, moving in all of the right ways. Wesker grunted as the younger man moved against him, quickly stilling the man's movements by pressing his body into the floor with his own.

"You're still dressed," Chris snapped at the blonde. When he reached up to try and remove the blonde's shirt, pale hands pinned his wrists to the floor. He pinned them over Chris' head with a single hand, efficiently stopping him. With his free hand, he unbuttoned his black shirt, watching Chris with his unnaturally hued eyes. Cat like pupils flickered as they met dusky blue, challenging the younger man to try and stop what was to come.

"Fuck," Chris hissed when the blonde didn't respond. He slammed his head back into the floor, trying to find something to ground himself with. He felt like his mind was up in the clouds, or as the man above him would suggest the gates of hell.

Chris could not help himself from wanting this, from needing to feel the man above him on an intimate level. He was disgusted with himself, but there was nothing that he could do to contain this insane desire for the monster that his life had circled around since the events that had occurred in the Arklay Mountains. No, since he had become a member of S.T.A.R.S. he had gravitated to the blonde, pale Adonis that now hovered above him.

He knew that his words from earlier, of having no regrets were false. He knew that once this was done and over with, he would hate himself for what they were about to do, but in this moment it was a thing of the future, not to be thought about in the present. So he ignored all thoughts of backing out, of giving into what Wesker thought he would do. 'No' would not be a word he would speak unless Wesker stopped; then he would be yelling, commanding the man with that single word.

Chris jerked his hands out from under Wesker's as the blonde gave a final tug at his shirt and it was gone. He didn't bother collecting Chris' searching hands and instead chose to continue with his own search. One pale hand braced him from falling onto the younger man, while the other moved between their bodies. Slender fingers grasped Chris' cock, making the man buck at the sudden contact and hiss out some unknown word.

His eyes flew shut, but soon he had them opened again, not wanting to break eye contact with the eyes that had scarred themselves into his mind. There would be no forgetting the inhuman eyes. One hand grabbed onto Wesker's exposed shoulder in an attempt to steady himself, while the other fumbled with the man's pants, but that was becoming increasingly difficult as Wesker fondled him.

Wesker's eyes flashed again as unspoken words were passed between the two. Both knew in that instant that there would be no turning back and that this was indeed going to happen. There was no stopping what had built up between the two in years of battle and years of hate. The two were enemies and this was just what all of their battles had leaded to.

Swiftly Wesker had his pants removed, body resting between Chris' legs. It was an odd contrast of pale and tanned, but one that neither seemed keen on paying much mind to. Instead, Wesker crooked a finger and slid it into Chris before the man could think of what he was going to do.

"Shit," Chris puffed out at the odd sensation as the blonde worked at his tight muscles in silence. Wesker concentrated on relaxing the younger man, because he didn't have the patients to go and find something to use as lubricant. One hand worked inside of Chris, while slim hips ground against each other, sending pleasure shooting through both men.

A second finger was added, causing Chris to grunt. The hand on Wesker's shoulder pulled the man down into another bruising kiss in an attempt to ignore the odd sensations running through his body. The hard angles that cut into his body from the man above him were completely at odds with his mind, but he found it much easier to enjoy than the soft curves of a woman. It was a fucking mind twist that threw him.

Chris bit down on Wesker's lip when the man added a third finger, breaking through flesh and drawing blood. His hips jerked, causing the blonde to snarl as the younger man tried to become accustomed to the mix of pain and pleasure. Yet he let out a low moan when the man removed his fingers.

"Son of a bitch!" Chris hollered when Wesker plunged into him, sending pain flying through his body. The blonde let out a low chuckle and covered his mouth with his own to stifle the man's litany of curses. He remained still inside the younger man, his free hand continuing to stroke Chris' hardened cock.

It wasn't long before Chris moved against Wesker and moaned into his mouth as the pleasure built again. The pain was not forgotten and when the blonde finally made a move, it returned, but then he shifted in just the right way. A low groan escaped Chris when Wesker hit the bundle of nerves, removing the pain with a blast of agonizing pleasure.

A grunt escaped Wesker as he moved inside of the younger male, continually stroking him in time with his thrusts. He remained mostly silent as they fucked, while Chris made low animalistic sounds of pleasure. The difference between the two was night and day, but neither cared in this joined moment.

The time of his thrust increased and soon his hand was moving sporadically across Chris' cock. The brunette arched his back and gasped as he hit his climax. His orgasm rolled over him and he came between them, hot on Wesker's hand and their stomachs.

The clenching of muscles from Chris' orgasm shattered Wesker like ice and he gave a low moan as he came inside the younger man. The sensation of having the older man spill his seed inside of him was disturbing, but in that moment, it didn't matter.

Chris fell back against the floor, breath leaving his lungs in shallow pants as he tried to catch himself. Wesker rested atop of him, both sweating and trying to catch their breaths from the act that they had just committed. It took seconds for both men to regain themselves and then Wesker was pulling out and getting up.

Chris continued to lie on the floor for a moment, before pushing up to a sitting position. Wesker dressed quickly, refusing to look at the brunette, but then he stopped. He turned to look at Chris, an odd expression on his face. To Chris, who had only seen the man with three expressions on his face, it was unrecognizable. He took a deep breath and then said the truth. "I don't regret it."

He had thought that after they had fucked, he would have regrets. He had thought that during the time they were on the floor, but at the end, regret was the furthest thing from his mind.

"You will," Wesker stated just as his phone began to vibrate. He flipped it open without looking at the caller ID, answering it with silence. He let the speaker tell him what was happening, his lips drawing into a thin line as he listened. His eyes continued to follow Chris as the man dressed, but something caught his attention also.

The spilt vials on the floor concerned him for a moment, but the news he was hearing was far more important.

The brunette rested on the table, watching as the blonde's expression turned to one of pure annoyance. Now he recognized that one. He was careful to not bump anything as he sat down, now fully dressed. Curiosity burned as he wondered what was being said that would make Wesker's calm snap like it was. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Finally when Wesker was finished, he snapped his phone closed and shoved his phone into his pocket. He met Chris' gaze directly and in a low voice hissed, "This is done".

* * *

**A/N:** Well another chapter done. This was my first sex scene between two men and I don't think that it went too badly. I hope that you enjoyed the developing relationship between characters and the story itself. Everything will come together in the next chapter... I hope.

**Next Chapter:** Rescued.


	7. Rescued

Okay, so this one took me a while to actually write up. Man, it was playing second fiddle to my newest addiction _Inception._ Anywho, the next chapter will be up a lot quicker and with a lot more Fiend.

**Disclaimer:** I own only Fiend, every other character belongs to Capcom... lucky bastards.

* * *

**My Monster**

**Chapter Seven:** Rescued

"This is over," Wesker shot a pointed look at Chris. The brunette frowned from his perch on the metal table, wondering what the blonde was getting at. He raised an eye brow and waited for the cold man to continue. "What just happened here will never happen again. Everything is over; including your acts against me. It's an annoyance to have you trying to thwart my plans continuously as you tend to do."

"You are not worth the trouble you bring." Wesker moved across the room. He owned his hair back into place when he paused at the door. He left the room, long legs taking him down the hallway. Chris gave a shake of his head as he followed the older man. "You will tell no one of anything that occurred here or of who you saw. If you have a slip of the tongue I will find you and you will pray for death to come to you."

"You don't have to worry about that, I won't tell anyone." Chris responded when Wesker finally fell silent. He didn't know what had been said over the phone, but he knew that it couldn't have been good. The blonde had turned icy in seconds, not that he wasn't a generally cold man to begin with.

The blonde led him to another room, this one completely empty. The brunette entered the room with a roll of his blue eyes, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. Wesker remained in the doorway, mouth set into a mulish line.

"You've been prone to speak without thought before. Someone will be here to let you out shortly." Wesker finally spoke again, when Chris turned to meet his gaze. They were held captive by the meeting of eyes; dusky blues against the unnatural gold and crimson hue of virus infected irises. The blonde's sunglasses hung from his jacket pocket, for once not hiding his eyes. When Chris nodded his understanding, Wesker turned and left the room. The door fell closed behind him, snicking as it locked in place.

Chris moved back to lean against the far wall, eyes focused on the door. Fiend was still not present, but he paid no mind to this. His mind was stuck on everything that he had just done and might do yet.

-XX-

Sherry sat at the lone computer in her personal lab, her gaze on the sheet of paper to her right. After Steve had left her alone again, she had decided to write up. The door flew open and she looked up from her work, shocked by the sudden intrusion. Usually she earned a knock.

"Albert?" sherry asked as Wesker stormed into her lab in a flurry of movement. He was at her side in an instant, hand resting carefully on her shoulder. She frowned as she looked up at him, noticing that his sunglasses hung from the pocket of his suit jacket and were not sitting atop of his nose as they were usually perched. "What's happened?"

"Our location has been uncovered, which means that we must leave. Collect anything of importance and we will take our leave." Wesker stated and then he was gone, his movements too quick for the human mind to track.

He made his way down the hallway, appearing in Steve's room after mere moments of leaving Sherry's lab. The younger man was collecting his own items already, probably having started after he had phoned Wesker to let him know that there had been a leak in information. "Who was it?"

"Miss Wong," Steve replied as he cast a glance at the blonde over his shoulder. He noticed the man's lack of sunglasses with a frown, but didn't ask. "She phoned Kennedy, leaking our location. They're almost her. Shit, how she knew that he was here in the first place is ridiculous. Does she think Sherry or I took him or does she just want us dead? There is no way that she could have known that _you_ have him. To everyone outside of this compound, you're dead."

"I am already aware of this, but her motives are something that I am unsure of. I intend to find out what made her do such a thing though," Wesker stated matter of factly. He turned on his heels, having all of the information that he wanted. He walked down the empty hallway this time, taking his time.

He went about collecting everything that he deemed important, but left his most recent fascination where he had left him.

-XX-

Chris slid down the wall, his body sore and used. His shirt was caked to his stomach, but he had no way to clean himself up. He was disgusted by the layers of filth that covered him, made of semen and dirt, but that was all the disgust that he felt. Even after experiencing being fucked by Wesker and then receiving the cold shoulder, he still yearned for another touch or taste of the blonde.

"We are most definitely fucked up. No sane person would go through with that and no sane person would actually want more." Fiend drawled, forming on the other side of the room. He had disappeared sometime earlier, when Chris hadn't been paying attention. The return of the creation of his mind sent a sigh flying from his lips, one of pure relief. The creature's once pale blue eyes had darkened yet again, yet they remained eerily familiar.

"I think I do like not being sane," Chris replied with a sly smile. The creature returned it with one of its own, but on the roiling black mass it was just creepy. "Shit, you're not allowed to smile any more, it's just damn weird. Now do you have any other opinions that don't relate to me being fucking crazy?"

"Yes, my opinion on the sex was that it blew our mind. The phone call was abnormal though, it made him extremely frigid too quickly. I knew he would be cold afterwards, but not like that. I am assuming that 'someone will be here to let you out shortly' means that someone, maybe a rescue team, is coming to let your ass out of this room. If he was referring to Steve or Sherry, he wouldn't have had to lock us up in the first place." Fiend nodded as he spoke, tapping an ebony finger against his chin. Patches of sludge dripped from his form and pale flashes of unaffected flesh peaked out at random intervals.

Chris nodded his head in an exact copy of what Fiend had been doing, sans the chin tapping, as he agree with Fiend's words. Silence reigned as both Chris and Fiend contemplated the events that had lead to them being locked up in this empty room. Insanity seemed to be the main reason, or an extreme lack of judgement could also be the cause, but Chris couldn't be sure anymore.

Chris covered his eyes with his hand and let out a low groan. He didn't know how long he sat in the room, time no longer seemed important. He stiffened when he heard the faint sound of footsteps in the hall, light and quick. They paused continuously, followed by the creak of a door. The sound got closer, until it was at his own door.

The doorknob turned, but wouldn't open the door. There was a pause and then the door shivered under a loud bang, then another and another. The door flew open, slamming back against the wall. Another man stood in the door way, one that looked familiar to Chris, who had heard lots about Claire's time in Raccoon City.

"Chris," the man greeted. He lowered his gun as Chris pushed himself up from the floor. The younger man looked back down the hall and waved a hand, before turning back to face Chris again. He put out a hand when Chris took a step forward, stilling the man's movements. "Don't move Chris, I don't want to have to shoot you."

"Will do Kennedy," Chris responded, understanding why he had to follow the man's request. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and waited patiently; even as Fiend began to pace the confines of the room. Knowing that only the man stood in his way of freedom from this room tempted him to move, to escape this room, but he restrained the urge to do so. Fiend's pacing was the only outward sign of his desire to leave and only he could see it.

"Is it him Leon?" The voice made Chris stiffen and Fiend freeze. With Leon, Chris knew that the man wouldn't be able to guess what he had done, but Claire was a different story. His sister knew him well enough that she would see right through him. He couldn't lie to her like he could with anyone else. She was blood and they could always tell when the other was hiding something. His mouth dried at the thought and a lump formed in his throat.

"Claire," Chris whispered and ignored Leon's warning. He moved forward when his sister appeared in the doorway, ignoring Leon as the man lifted his gun to point at Chris. He considered himself lucky that he wasn't immediately shot by the government trained man. He swept forward in one languid movement and had Claire in his arms in another.

He hugged his sister, unable to stop himself from doing so. She had her arms wrapped around him as they greeted each other in the way families did. He pulled back to look at his much smaller sibling, noticing the haunted look in her eyes and the bags under them that marked her pale face. A weak smile spread across her face as she pulled away from him.

"You're alive," she whispered finally. He nodded in response and slipped past her to stand out in the hall. He took a deep breath, beyond relieved to finally be out of that room. He hadn't realized how restricted he had felt, how confined. Fiend shot out of the room to and let out a low groan of pleasure.

"Yup," he finally spoke and looked over his shoulder at the two younger people who had 'rescued' him. His gaze wandered down the hallway, focusing on the camera that hung from the wall. He frowned and started down it, momentarily forgetting about his rescue. He didn't keep track of the doors that he passed, losing his thoughts in everything that had occurred behind these doors.

"This one," Fiend muttered and went to stand in front of a door. He leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he waited for his creator to move forward. He watched as Chris moved to the door and opened it, stepping into the room that looked familiar to the one from the place that they had been before.

One wall was covered in many monitors and on a table sat a single computer. The room however lacked the blonde who had been in the other one with him earlier. He sat down in one of the chairs and let out a low aggravated sigh. He was angry at the blonde for leaving, without at least saying anything. Someone cleared their throat and caught his attention again. He looked over his shoulder at his sister and frowned. "Yes?"

"Well, you've been missing for three days and you are far from where you went missing. Second, we've seen your apartment," Claire finally responded as she leaned against the door frame. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. Leon meandered somewhere out in the hall, but not far enough away that he couldn't come to Claire's rescue if Chris wasn't fully himself.

"Have you now?" Chris asked quietly, leaning back into the chair. His eyes dimmed as he thought about the state of his apartment; knowing that Claire was hinting at what he had done to the once white walls. He couldn't remember marking them repeatedly with the name '_Kijuju_', but he had. They were a reminder of all that he had gone through, caused by the backlash of the mission.

"Yes, I have. You shouldn't have been on this mission in the first place. Jesus Chris, why didn't you tell me?" Claire demanded, pushing away from the doorframe and walking towards him. Her eyes pleaded with him to tell her why he hadn't shared what he had gone through, pleaded with him to let her help, but he ignored the request. Instead he felt his mind go blank as he tuned out the world around him. They were his problems to deal with and no one else's. He alone knew that the only way he could possibly get rid of those memories were to create new ones, not to deal with therapy.

"No one would understand," Fiend commented. He repeated the very words that Chris repeatedly told himself to stop from spilling his dark thoughts to those around him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is; the lame chapter of the story. The next chapter will be a lot better, with a few realizations that some will come to.

**Next Chapter:** Desperation.


	8. Desperation

Well lookey here, another chapter in the span of a day! I've been waiting to finally reveal Fiend's true intentions and show that he had some job. Do not fear, he isn't going anywhere, because he's too much fun to get rid of. He's just going to have a face lift.

Also, I have no idea if the car that I actually picked for Wesker is a good one, I just saw something sleek and that was it. I don't understand the facination with sports cars, so this was just a guess. I like my muscle cars, so sport cars are just lame.

**Disclaimer:** I own Fiend and Karl, everyone else belongs to Capcom.

**Thanks:** Thank you everyone who has commented so far! I love reading what you all have to say and it's always such nice things. So give yourselves a big pat on the shoulder loves, because you the reader deserve it.

**

* * *

**

My Monster

**Chapter Eight:** Desperation

Chris leaned back in his metal chair that he had been sitting in for the past hour. His lips were drawn into a mulish line as he faced the man in front of him. Karl, a member of the B.S.A.A. that he rarely ran across in a usual business day, was the one that they had chosen to interrogate Chris about what he had gone through. The man had a frustrated look on his face as he braced himself up on a table and glared at Chris.

"Come now Christopher, there must be something that you remember," Karl finally snapped after a few minutes of silence. Chris immediately felt a rush of anger at the man after he spoke. Heat flushed up from his chest and up to his neck. His lips drew into a severe frown, one that made Karl cock his head to the side in interest. The man had hit a nerve.

"If you value your life, you will never call me Christopher again," Chris finally drawled after he had managed to tame his anger. Whenever someone tried to use his full first name, he had the feeling that they were trying to order him around or threaten him, like parents when they use a child's full name. There was only one person that could call him Christopher without getting their ass whooped, and that's because anything out of the man's mouth was an order or a threat. "Now, like I said before I don't know what happened to me out there! One moment I'm being attacked by a bloody licker and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in an empty room and the doors being kicked in."

Karl looked thoughtful for a moment, before he turned and left the room. Fiend materialized in the only other chair in the room, fingers drumming a steady beat against the steel table. Chris knew that the creature had something to say, but was waiting for the opportune moment to speak. Instead, Fiend chose to sit and wait.

The door to the interview room was thrown open and Karl was walking in again, a bottle of water in his hand. He took a drink, before setting it onto the table, right through Fiend's arm. The creature pulled its arm back with a sound of disgust and got out of the chair to stand out of the way.

"You remember something about what happened and you don't want to talk about it, I get that." Karl started and Chris believed the man's words. Chris quirked an eye brow and waited for the man to finish what he was saying. "What I think doesn't matter though, it's all up to what the men upstairs want and they want answers. Yet, we get to call quits to this questioning for now. You're free to go home now."

Chris stood up with a shake of his head and walked past Karl, Fiend following closely behind him. Chris made his way down the hallway, glad to notice that no one was here this late in the night. He gave a soft sigh of relief and left the building swiftly.

It was a short walk to his apartment and the cool night air felt nice against his slightly warm skin. He dragged in a deep breath, casting a glance at Fiend as the creature matched him step for step. Dark blue eyes flickered as the creature scanned the area around them, still remaining silent.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" Chris asked the creature, his hand rising to his head where a dull throbbing was starting behind his eyes. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, but knew that the headache wouldn't abate for a while and then it would just disappear. They had been forming in his head since he had left the house where he had been held captive. On the car ride back to the B.S.A.A. head quarters he had three in a span of two hours.

"Maybe," Fiend finally muttered. The creature fell silent again as they made it to the front doors of his apartment building. Chris unlocked it and pushed it open. He walked to the elevator and studied Fiend's reflection in the metal doors of the elevator. The creature was relaxed, leaning back slightly as he put his hands on his hips.

When the elevator binged and the doors opened, they stepped in and he hit the button for the third floor. He tapped a foot as he waited, but the elevator was quick. He looked at his key ring and pulled out his house key. He slid it home into the lock and turned it until the tumbler clicked. He opened the door and walked into his apartment, turning on the light without a thought.

"I think I have to show you now," Fiend nodded as Chris closed the door. The creature turned to pace the room, slime falling from his body at a much more progressive rate than it ever had before. Chris watched in fascination as Fiend swiped a hand across his lips. "I must explain myself first; otherwise this will not make any sense."

"When you returned from Kijuju, you realized that anyone could turn into a monster. It wasn't just a few people who were strange, it was something that could happen to anyone, good heart or not." Fiend came to a stop, still nodding to himself. He met Chris' eyes with his own familiar ones. "You had a sudden realization that even you could turn into something unrecognizable. You feared that you could forget what you're fighting for or who you are."

"Your fear became too great, something that was taking over your life, so you put your fear into something that you could recognize. You put your fear into a monster you already knew, Wesker. Yet, when you saw the man again, that fear had to put itself into a new form. This was its new form," Fiend lifted an arm and let black slime fall to the floor. Dusky blue eyes blinked from the ebony face, a patch of skin showing from at his cheek. "You can't keep me like this though and you need to understand what's underneath it all. You need to know, because everything is changing. They are changing in ways that you cannot see yet, but will become extremely important soon enough."

Fiend cocked his head to the side and gave a sad smile. "This is all for your own good Chris," the creature's voice carried across the room. Chris knew in an instant what Fiend was going to do and leaned back against the closed door for support. He couldn't remove his gaze from the creature as slime began to fall at a sickening pace from its skin.

"Shit," Chris hissed when all of the ebony coloured slime finally fell to the ground. It was like staring into a mirror, one that was ever so slightly distorted. Fiend made a perfect mimic of Chris' form; the only difference was the slightly animalistic look on Fiend's face. The creature held up a hand before Chris could start on him with curses.

"You fear that you could turn into something horrible and ugly and become something unrecognizable." Fiend finished and a sad smile graced his lips. The creature closed those eyes that made Chris realize why they were so familiar. Fiend was him and he was Fiend; they were one and the same. "Now, I'm going to take a less recognizable form and something not terribly disgusting."

Chris stood dumbfounded as Fiend walked away into the kitchen, leaving him with his own desperate thoughts. He watched the creatures back as he walked away, noticing that the form was already changing, morphing into someone else. All he could see was the figure slim and become shorter, the hair grow longer and slicked back. Fiend never turned around to face his creator before escaping.

-XX-

"Albert?" Sherry asked as she walked into the lab that the man was currently working in. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, glasses back in place. She rubbed at her arm worriedly as she made her way into the room and shut the door behind her. She didn't know how the man would react to her news; she could only hope that it was a rational reaction.

"Yes?" Wesker asked softly, noticing her twisted expression. He turned around in his chair completely and waved for her to sit down at one of the empty ones. She did so, staying silent until she was seated and comfortable. He waited patiently, knowing that she would come to speak when she was finally prepared.

"Back home in the other city, there was an accident in one of my labs. I didn't know if you were aware of it or not," Sherry started and inhaled deeply. She waited for Wesker to give a nod of encouragement, before continuing. "One of the viruses that I was testing was knocked off of the table and fell to the floor. While this wouldn't worry me in normal circumstances, I realize that someone else was there too. Chris was in the building and I fear that if he was too close to the spill he could have been infected."

"He was in close proximity yes," Wesker admitted after a time. Sherry's eyes were filled with worry and her hands were wrapped around each other, tightly holding them until her knuckles were white. He suddenly knew that the virus she hadn't been testing was highly volatile and wasn't like the ones she normally used. "It was not a normal virus was it? It was an air born virus?"

Sherry gave a tight nod and Wesker fully understood why she was being so fearful. He gave a low curse, spinning around in his chair to quickly locate all of Chris' information. A small sound escaped the blonde girl and Wesker turned to face her. "There was a chance that he was infected. He was close to the spill?"

"It's bigger than a chance; he was in the room when the spill occurred. Don't worry over it Sherry, I will deal with this." Wesker gave a small smile at the girl, a very rare occurrence. She immediately calmed at the expression that was only hers; the one that meant that she wasn't alone to deal with a problem. "Now, why don't you go finish getting settled in and I will find a solution."

"Okay," Sherry stood up from her chair and left the room. She knew that she could leave this problem in Wesker's capable hands and that it would be solved quickly. She wrapped her arms around herself, hating the idea that she had almost caused a disaster because she had been testing a virus that had been very dangerous. She had thought that it had been safe to test the virus in her home, where the only inhabitants were ones that were infected by their own virus. She shook her head at the thought and knew that she would have to become very careful with what she did in a day.

Wesker turned back to his computer and located Chris' location. He tapped his fingers against the table, beside the mouse as he studied the information. He never had been one to keep close tabs on his enemies; he had never seen the need to do so. After memorizing the information, he was up from his chair and out of his work room.

He moved down the carpeted floors of the two story house that they currently inhabited and made his way down to the first level. He easily located Steve, who was lounging on a couch in the living room. The younger man looked up at him as he entered the room and cocked his head to the side in question. "Something tells me that this isn't a social call."

"Far from such a call," Wesker ignored the young man's attempt at lightening the mood and went straight to business. He crossed his arms over his chest and spoke calmly. "There has been a breech in the virus that sherry has been testing. It went air born while Redfield was in close proximity and I need to retrieve him before the virus takes over his system. I need you to stay here and look after Sherry. She is taking this harder than she needs to. It was a simple mistake and I would appreciate it if you would tell her so. If anything so much as looks wrong, I want you to take her to one of the other safe houses. We cannot risk exposure, not right now."

"Of course boss man," Steve was immediately out of his seat and moving towards the stair case. "Good luck in your retrieval Wesker," he threw over his shoulder and was up the stairs quickly.

"I shouldn't need luck for this one," Wesker muttered to himself as he went to the front door. He threw it open and walked the short distance to his Lotus Eagle and hopped into the driver's seat. He threw the ebony coloured car into drive and shot out of the drive way and was on the road within seconds.

The scenery flew past his window as he sped down the road, uncaring for anyone who might see him or any police that may try to stop him. He doubted that they would be able to catch up if he decided to continue with this speed. He leaned back in the seat and with languid movements guided the car as he bulleted down the high way. He was unsure of how long he had to collect Chris before an uncontrollable force threw unwritten plans into action.

He was not ready to have another virus out in the public, one that had not fully been tested. He liked things to be meticulously planned and prepared and this was neither. It also didn't help that the very man that plagued his thoughts was now the virus' first human host. Things were about to change and he doubted that it was for the better.

* * *

**A/N:** Well another chapter finished and put to rest. I hope you enjoyed this one, because I did. Well, I already have plans for what Fiend will look like next and I'm happy to be giving him back his human form.

**Next Chapter: ** Idiocy


	9. Idiocy

Well, here is a chapter that I've been working on for the past two hours. I'm excited to finally have this scene typed up. It's been playing in my head for days, trying to compete with my other story that I recenlty put up here. I'm apologize to those who were waiting for an update and instead got a whole lot of nothing.

**Disclaimer:** I own only my Fiend, every one else belongs to the lovely Capcom.

**Inspiration:** The Drumming Song by Florence Against The Machine.

**Recognition:** To all of those who constantly review. Your reviews always manage to bring a smile to my face and I cannot welcome them enough. Thank you darlings.

**

* * *

**

My Monster

**Chapter Nine:** Idiocy

Chris sat with his back to the living room window, his face in his hands as he considered all that he had gone through, everything that had led up to _this._ The sun beat through the pane of glass, causing him to lightly perspire due to its intense heat. He paid no mind to how uncomfortable he was, or of all the other things that he could be doing. He was intent on trying to finally understand Fiend's reasoning for revealing himself now.

Everything led back to the moment he had created the creature, the short span of time where he had taken form and entered Chris' life. It hadn't been that long ago and he remembered it clearly, the scent that hung in the air, the slight breeze blowing in through his one open window and even the sudden blaring of car horns in the street below.

He remembered it all.

_Sunlight filtered in from the living room window, illuminating the horror that Chris had woken up to. His hands trembled as he looked upon what had become of his apartment and he vaguely wondered _did I do this?_ But of course, he couldn't remember acting on such a vicious impulse._

_The once pure white walls of his apartment were marred with the repeated word _Kijuju_ in garish black paint. They layered over each other in some areas, smaller in some areas and very large in others. It was a chaotic whirlwind of repetition that sent him spinning back into the memories of his time in Africa._

Fuck,_ he hissed as he stumbled forward, hand out stretched. His fingers traced the K in one of the words, coming away sticky with the drying paint. It was an ugly color, something not completely black and not quite right. The flaking paint on his fingers told him that he had done it and he knew that it had occurred during one of his many black outs._

_He took a step back from the wall and a shudder ran through his body. He had had no idea that he was capable of such an act and it worried him. He shoved his clenched hands into the pockets of his jeans, restraining his sudden urge to punch something. He wanted to feel some form of control or to at least take his frustration out on something, but he froze before he could try and find a suitable way to remove the wash of emotions running through him._

_"Do you really think that this is a suitable method to relieving yourself of your emotions Chris?" A low, amused voice came from behind him, sending him spinning around. His eyes widened in complete and utter shock at the sight that stood before him. It was more shocking than suddenly blinking, only to find the walls of his apartment scarred._

_The blonde man's presence seemed to take up his large living room like he was ten feet tall, instead of his six. An arrogant smile was on the man's lips as he cocked his head to the side, studying Chris' expression of shock. He was wearing sun glasses, hiding eyes that Chris knew from experience would be glittering an eerie yellow and red. He was dressed in a well fitted suit and seemed at ease standing in his enemy's apartment._

_Then again, he had nothing to fear from the brunette who was horribly aware that his gun was locked in a safe in his bedroom and was still swooning from the sight of the supposedly dead man. Wesker's smirk grew as he put his hands into the pockets of his jacket and waited for the younger man to make a move._

_"We killed you," Chris muttered, referring to the day in Africa that Sheva and he had shot the blonde while he was being consumed by lava. No one would be able to survive such a thing, his mind kept telling him repeatedly._

_"Or so you thought," Wesker removed a hand from his pocket and held it out, palm up and fingers spread. It was an unconscious movement, but it had a profound effect on the brunette. It shattered the last of his shock and sent him into a defensive mindset. "Yet here I stand."_

_"Like hell," Chris hissed and rushed forward without thought. He sent a fist flying through the air, slow enough that Wesker could have dodged, but the blonde didn't. Instead, he lowered his hand and stood still as Chris' fist flew through the air. He had no need to move out of the way of harm._

_Chris hissed a curse as he stumbled right past Wesker, his hand flying right through the man's freaking head. He righted himself quickly, spinning on the balls of his feet to face the man again, which was turning to look at him, smirk still in place. Chris' jaw slackened and he found himself at a loss for words, but he didn't have to speak. "Here I stand; a figment of your shattered imagination that doesn't know when to stop because it's gone too far. Things are about to become harder than you ever imagined Chris. You're going to have to face everything."_

Chris rocked back in his chair as the memory assaulted him once again, his rage and confusion still palpable from that time. He sat up quickly, the chair almost falling over from the swift movement. He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and with his mind set on leaving, rushed out the door. He followed his instinct to just go with no location in his mind; a move that his sister would say was the behaviour of an idiot.

Not bothering to lock his apartment door, he ran to the stair well and raced down them, having no patient's to wait for an elevator. He was out of the building in less than a minute, sighing when he reached the outside. He gave a low hum of approval and heard a similar sound come from beside him. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the man that stood there, confused for only a moment.

The man was just below Chris' height of six foot one and was as slim as a twig. He was dressed in a dark, three piece suit which set of his pale skin. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back, but had a few stray hairs hanging from his perfection. He turned his head to meet Chris' gaze and the brunette felt recognition click. Silver blue eyes stared at him with complete understanding and disapproval, a look that he only received from Fiend.

The creature game a barely there smile when Chris connected everything and started down the street; taking the lead of where they would be walking, instead of following his creator. He carefully put his hands into his pockets and started at a leisurely pace. Chris, without a word, followed the confusing creature of his mind.

"Where did you pull this image from?" Chris vaguely asked as they walked down the street, which thankfully had very few people walking along. Fiend gave a slight shrug and continued silently.

"Well, seeing as I've been following images set by your mind so far, I wanted to try something that was _me_ and not something that you created. I can't very well go traipsing around as you after al;, there would be no way for you to tell who was the real one after a while in your head." Fiend drawled in his now low soft voice. He shook his head when Chris went to ask another question, signalling that he would not answer any more questions.

They strolled in silence, mind trying to figure out what to do next. He sure as hell didn't want to go back to work, where he would be interrogated again and he didn't want to stay in his apartment. The question found an answer when they were six blocks away and a car pulled up beside them. Chris kept walking, ignoring the vehicle, only until he heard a voice call his name. A shiver ran up his spine at the call, instantly sending him spinning to face the direction that it had come from.

Fiend gave a sigh and walked over to the car, leaning up against its sleek black exterior. Chris gingerly walked forward and leaned down to look into the rolled down window, to face a man that he hadn't expected to see in a long while. He frowned, before looking around him to see that no one around would recognize him from his work or something. There would be no sense getting caught in a situation like this.

"What the hell are you doing here Wesker, you may be a dead man currently, but if anyone recognizes you, you'll be the countries most wanted." Chris hissed lowly as he turned to face the blond again, leaning into the window of the ebony car. Wesker tapped his fingers impatiently on the cars steering wheel as he waited for Chris to finish.

"I came here to collect you Christopher. Now, if you would like to avoid both of us getting caught here, I suggest that you open the door and take a seat." The words didn't come out as a suggestion, but an order. Chris gave a low grunt of annoyance, but did indeed slide into the vehicle, noticing that Fiend was already seated. He looked at the creature and whispered "traitor."

"Now are you going to tell me why you're here?" Chris asked again as Wesker pulled away from the curb and shot out into the road. He quickly slid into his seat belt and rolled up the cars window, where the wind was rushing in forcefully and drowning out most noise. He cocked his head and looked at the blonde, whose attention was focused on the road. His slim hands effectively guided the steering wheel, moving the vehicle through traffic easily.

He watched the slight play of muscles in the man's body, a frown spreading across his face as he studied the blonde. He stiffened when he realized why he was so comfortable around the man that he had once hated so dearly; a man that he had become comfortable around because of Fiend playing the man to try and give him something else to fear. He had become accustomed to his presence and suddenly realizing this did nothing to quell the ease of sitting beside him.

"Everything is slowly coming together is it not?" Fiend asked as he turned to watch the passing scenery out the back window. A small smile was on his face as he dropped his attention from Chris, not waiting for an answer. Chris had a suspicion that the creature was enjoying his time out of a preformed thought, of having a message to convey when Chris was ready to listen. He doubted that he would ever manage to get rid of the creature; he knew that he had been doomed to suffer his presence since its birth. "For once you are correct without having me prompting you in the right direction Chris."

"I cannot explain here Christopher. You will have to suffer in silence until we return to where my current residence. I will not tolerate any more of your questions that you ask like a petulant child unable to wait another moment." Wesker finally spoke, drowning out Fiend's mocking words. Chris exhaled loudly and leaned back against the car window, letting his eyes fall shut in expectation of a long drive.

The sun beat in through the car window, fighting the chill from the air conditioner. It heated Chris' skin, even as the air tried to fight against the heat, unable to succeed against the suns power. He relaxed against the leather seat and let the smooth drive lull him into a peaceful state. He barely noticed when they were out of the city and driving through the country, fields of wheat, corn and other plants passing by like dust in the wind.

Fiend dissolved in the back seat as Chris slid into sleep, something that he hadn't been able to do since his return from Wesker's lab.

-XX-

"Christopher," the low voice broke through the haze covering his mind and pulled him from the murky waters of his mind. He blinked dusty blue eyes and was greeted by a view of the moon hanging in a sky of velvet. The stars hung like painter's marks on a canvas, dancing like he so rarely saw. When he was at his apartment, the sky was always too smoggy to see them. He felt a smile spread across his face at the unexpected, yet welcome, view. "Christopher?"

Chris turned to look at Wesker, who was staring at him with a blank expression. He rolled his eyes and looked back out the window as he stretched in his seat, bones sliding home with an audible pop. He lifted his arms back over the seat and arched his back in a languid, cat like movement that removed cramps in his muscles that had become tensed while he slept. "What?"

"We're here." Wesker announced as he continued to watch Chris. He opened the car door when he heard Chris give a grunt of acknowledgement and closed it, waiting for the younger man to leave the vehicle before he locked it. He started towards the large house down the driveway, legs taking him quickly across the cement. Chris shook his head, but instantly regretted it, because the movement caused another headache to form behind his eyes.

Chris lopped after him as he shifted from weary to wide awake, his hungry gaze studying his surroundings within seconds. The house, he could tell, was two stories high and was a plain white, with forest green trim. The six windows looking out into the street were all hidden with curtains, blocking any curious stares from invading the houses privacy. The driveway was lined by a garden on each side, each containing an assortment of pale coloured flowers, flowers that seemed so opposite of the blonde leading him inside. The lawn was well cared for, recently trimmed and a dark green color. The light at the front door revealed all of these details as he walked forward.

"Do not worry, said the spider, I will not harm you." Fiend sung his own interpretation of the luring spider quote and walked ahead of Chris. Ignoring the creature's words, he entered the front door that Wesker offered. The blonde followed close behind him, arm brushing the brunettes as he closed the door and walked across the hard wood covered entry way.

Chris' eyes were drawn to the soaring ceiling, instantly feeling dwarfed by its immense size. Wesker ignored his pause and made his way up the stairs, knowing that where ever he went, Chris would follow him. There were things that the two men had become to expect from each other in the short time that they had invaded each other's lives and that was one of them. He wasn't disappointed when he heard Chris' heavy footed steps tracing the path that he had made.

He didn't bother announcing his return, knowing that both Steve and Sherry would have know the instant that he had pulled into the drive way. Instead he focused his sole attention on getting to his lab, where he could in fact make certain that Chris was infected by Sherry's virus. He moved his feet, determined with each step that he took until he was in one of the empty rooms that had been converted into a place where he could test subjects and experiment on his own creations.

The room was spacious and the walls had been lined with metal and the door replaced with a steel one. He walked over to the lone table placed at the back of the room and was grateful that Sherry had set up a station where he could test Christopher's blood. He picked up the syringe off of the table and spun it around his fingers as he turned to face the younger man.

With his empty hand, he gestured the brunette forward, noting the man's slight hesitation before he complied. He grabbed Chris' arm and slid the needle home with precision that had come from years, but this time, he was pulling blood instead of pushing the plunger down and releasing something into a host. Chris swore, pulling his arm back when Wesker released him, already turning and grabbing a microscope slide.

He dropped a single drop of blood onto its smooth surface and enclosed it between two pieces of glass. He could hear Chris asking questions, but he paid no mind. He had more important matters to deal with and as he set up the large transmission electron microscope and took off his sunglasses. He put his eyes to the view point and studied the image that it gave him, the blood sample being amplified completely, until he could see the individual anti-bodies and blood cells.

The sight that he received gave him pause, but he knew what he had to do in an instant. He stood up and rested his hands on the table, one on either side of the microscope as he cocked his head to the side. Chris had gone silent, as if he sensed that something was wrong and that once again things were changing.

"A virus spilt when we were at the other lab and we just happened to be in the same room. It did nothing to me, unable to compete against the virus that I am already infected with, but you are a different story. It has made its way into your blood and is now removing yours bloods ability to create anti-bodies and is changing the makeup of the genetic code in each cell's nucleus as it makes its way through your body. This is causing the cells to start creating copies of the virus, instead of fighting it off or duplicating a clean cell. It's killing you to try and take over your body." Wesker came to a stop, but Chris sensed that he wasn't yet finished. He took a step back, not knowing what to say in response to that news, to even believe if it was true. "It will not stop until you are dead or it's killed everything that makes your body work, forcing you to become a useless husk of flesh with no purpose. Oh, you may still have some semblance of thought when it's through with you, but it would be pure agony."

"This has to be done then," Wesker turned to face Chris, head still cocked. His eyes glittered in an animalistic way, drawing a curse from the younger man. Wesker contemplated his next option for a moment, but knew that he had no other choice, that this was the only resort that could end the way that he needed things to. This was the only way to end things safely. "I hope I don't regret this."

"Fuck," Fiend swore loudly, shocking Chris more than anything. In all of his time with the creature, not once had he heard him say that word and it sent fear rushing through his blood like the virus now swimming through his veins. He had no time to react as Wesker drew his Glock 17 and took aim at his target.

The emotionless mask on Wesker's face was gone, replaced with one of intense concentration and pity. He pulled the trigger and white hot fire lanced through Chris chest, sending him flying back into the white tiled floor. He gave a loud hiss as he screwed his eyes closed as the pain warped his senses. His chest felt like it had been ripped open and essentially it had been.

Blood pumped from the wound, spilling onto the tiled floor and spreading out in a quickly growing pool. Wesker stood over him and put his gun away. Chris missed the sudden spark of emotions filtering across the man's face, attention on the knowledge that he wasn't going to survive this. His last thoughts were nothing glamorous; nothing notable like many people would tell you before they fell into unconsciousness from blood loss or death. He had no thoughts, nothing but the untold agony rushing through his nerves to his brain and the sudden blackening of his vision.

His breathing grew shallow and ragged quickly as he tried to catch the life that was quickly slipping away from him. A gurgle started in the abused organs and his heart stuttered, blood pressure too low to continue with movement. The only thankful moment he had before he died was the moment that his nerves stopped firing, because of the continual impulses it had been sending to the brain and stopped; his body no longer recognizing the pain.

Death was not something where a lifetime could be considered. Death was not a place where you could relive moments and see what you could have done better. Death only allowed you to bathe in the turmoil the body feels when it's too difficult to continue, to feel the sudden weightless feeling of not being anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you loved it like I did. I've been waiting to write this scene since chapter three when Wesker beat the bloody hell out of Chris. I was also happy to give Fiend a human form that had nothing to do with Chris, Monsters or Wesker.

Only two chapters left!

**Next Chapter:** Normalcy.


	10. Normalcy

Merry Christmas everyone! another chapter done and gone and only one more to go. I'm sad to be putting this story to rest, but some things need to happen. Any who, I would like to know if I should work on the sequel to this or not. Review with what you want loves.

**Disclaimer:** I own only Fiend, every one else belongs to Capcom.

**

* * *

**

**My Monster**

**Chapter Ten:** Normalcy

"What do you mean Chris is gone?" Claire asked; her eyes wide with panic. She watched Jill pace the small room located in the B.S.A.A. head quarters, one that was regularly used for interrogations. She stood up quickly from her chair, sending it flying back with a clatter. Her hands were curled on the table's sleek silver surface, nails driving crescents into the palms of her hands.

"He disappeared sometime between last night when he left here and this morning when I went to check in on him. He wasn't at his apartment, something that you should have told me about!" Jill snapped at Claire, emotions sending her into a downward spiral. She held fear for her old partner and she was distressed that she had not known about what was going on with him after Kijuju. _He suffered and she hadn't been there to help him, even after he had saved her life._

"I just found out myself," Claire's quiet whisper did nothing to quell her anger. The blonde turned on Claire, stalking forward before she finally managed to stop herself. She turned around with a loud growl of anger and slammed her fists into the wall. Claire flinched when she heard flesh make contact with concrete but showed no other reaction.

"Have you looked everywhere for him, asked every one? Have you asked Sheva?" Claire asked and noticed Jill stiffen at the mention of Chris' B.S.A.A. partner. Jill didn't turn to face her, just continued to stare at the wall in front of her and clenched her fists at her sides.

"Don't talk about her, she doesn't know anything." Jill hissed lowly, turning to face Claire with flared blue eyes. Anger marred her features and Claire understood why the B.S.A.A. had wanted to keep her in therapy instead of letting her out on the field again. This was a person who Claire didn't recognize; this was a person that Claire had never seen before. She hadn't realized how bad Kijuju had affected her.

"Why can't I Jill?" Claire asked, pushing away from the table and taking a step towards the other woman. She knew that in a battle, she wouldn't stand a chance against Jill, but a battle was not what she was looking for, she was looking for answers.

"She knows nothing and never will. She doesn't know him like I did." Jill growled and took a step back, backing herself up against the wall. Claire's shoulders slumped when her suspicion was confirmed. The blonde was jealous of the bond that had formed between Chris and Sheva on their short mission. She missed being Chris' partner and hated being replaced by someone new.

"She knows him Jill and there is nothing that you can do about that. He'll show up and it won't be because someone kidnapped him again. He will come home when he's sorted through everything, when he's over what was done to him. It's what he does." Claire soothed the other woman and herself. She had to believe that her brother was okay and that he would come home soon, otherwise she would go out of her mind with worry. At least when he had gone missing in the mountains they had had a lead, with this they had nothing.

Jill ignored her words and slumped back against the wall. She curled up around herself, her arms covering her head and her face buried in her knees. She shivered and Claire wanted to help her wounded friend. She took a step forward, but that earned a loud hiss from the blonde, a signal that she wanted to be left alone.

Claire heeded the warning and left, but not without feeling the harsh tug of sadness in her chest. She shut the door quietly behind her, silencing the low sobs coming from the room. She felt tears well in her own eyes as she knew that Jill would never be the same and that this was hard for her to deal with.

Leon was waiting outside of the door, staring at the phone in his hand. He looked up when Claire left the room and he put the small device back into the pocket of his leather jacket. He pushed off of the wall that he had been leaning against and waited for Claire to decide what she needed to do next. He stood as still as stone and met her tearful blue eyes with his green ones.

He was prepared to go with her in search for her once again missing brother, news that he had been given by a passing B.S.A.A. operative. He was prepared to catch a stricken woman, but that was an option that he knew would not come. What he wasn't prepared for was Claire throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

He stood frozen in shock, before wrapping an arm around her waist and melding their lips more closely together. She gave a small gasp and he instantly had his tongue in her mouth, the contact unexpected but extremely welcomed. His free hand moved up to cup the back of her head and curl in her hair. Leon pulled back after a while, panting for breath and face flushed. Claire was breathing heavy, hair ruffled around his hand and cheeks rosy.

"I'm sorry," Claire finally whispered as they stood holding each other in the very public hallway. Leon shook his head, watching her with curiosity. He gave a reassuring smile, one that she returned after a moment of hesitation. "I had to do that. I didn't want to end up like Jill, always regretting not making a move before it was too late."

"Completely understandable," Leon responded after time and released her. He started down the hallway, looking over his shoulder at her to make sure that she was following him. He didn't let the guilt he felt show through in his expression or show the heavy weight of his phone in his pocket as he draped an arm around Claire's shoulder.

He would not tell her that Ada had phoned him again, knowing that the information would only hurt her. Ada was something that he had to deal with on his own and knowing that Claire held feelings for him only made his options slimmer.

-XX-

Wesker lowered his gun when Chris collapsed onto his back on the white tiled floor and gasped for breath. He dropped the piece of metal onto the table behind him and felt a sudden rush of panic tighten all of his muscles in preparation to _help_ the man dying on the floor. He restrained the urge with a slight grimace and fell still, studying the growing puddle of crimson on the floor.

Only when it stopped spreading did he dare look at the brunette who he had just shot. Limps relaxed in death, eyes hidden behind eye lids and lips quirked in an expression of pain. The room was silent; the echo of the gun going off having subsided and breath was only a whisper as it left Wesker's lips. It was soon interrupted though, by the lab door flying open and Steve rushing in with his gun drawn and ready.

"Wesker?" Steve asked, his gaze drawn to the bloodied corpse on the floor. Dark eyes flickered up to look at the blonde, questioning, but he did not ask any questions. Wesker ignored the look, looking back down at the damage that he had done. "I'm guessing that he was infected. This was not the plan was it?"

"It was the plan if he was infected," Wesker nodded and raised a hand. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he considered his next move. "I need to get this mess cleaned up. Go tell Sherry that she did not cause a viral outbreak and that everything has been taken care of."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, but didn't continue when Wesker shot him a sharp look. He gave a faint shrug and left the room.

Wesker bent down next to the puddle of blood and considered his next step. He stood up and walked to the far side of the table, where the wall was hidden from view. A hose lay curled behind the leg of the table and he grabbed it quickly. This room was equipped for all sorts of situations and cleaning up a mess was one of them. A small drain in the corner of the room allowed him to spray the floor with cold water, washing away the remnants of blood.

It whirl pooled around the drain, before disappearing and he did not stop until all traces had been removed. He placed the hose back where it belonged and turned on the large fan placed in the ceiling. He left the room momentarily, grabbing towels from the closet down the hall. He took the large white towels back into the lab and dropped them beside Chris' body.

He grabbed a long metal instrument and scissors from the table, before going to kneel beside the man's body again. He cut away the damp t-shirt and left the material under the dead man. He took the long instrument and pushed it into the bullet hole. With the ease of a surgeon, he removed the bullet from Chris' chest, letting it fall to the now clean floor with a small clang.

He took the towel and started to dry the man's bluish hinted skin, cleaning away the mess that he had created. He picked up the man's body as if he weighed nothing more than a stack of papers and left the room. He carried the corpse to one of the guest bedrooms and placed him on the empty bed. He stripped the man of his wet clothes, setting them in the corner of the room.

His emotions were once again tamed as he covered the man's body in the black duvet and scoured the bookcase against one of the walls. He plucked a leather bound book from the shelves that simply proclaimed 'Dante'. He settled down in a winged back chair and ignored the dead man in the room. He focused his sole attention of the copy of 'The Devine Comedia of Dante Alighieri'.

Time was nothing important to him as he sat in his chair and read the book that he had never read before. Wesker let himself relax as he read the so called classic in his hands, knowing that the time would come when he would once again take action. For now though, he would take a moment for himself, to compose the raging swirl of confusion in his head. He needed some form of normalcy to hang onto.

He was well through many of the cantos when a slight sound caught his attention. He put the book down, glad for the interruption. He couldn't fathom anything that would make a man go through hell in search of the one he loved. Mankind was to self aware to go through all of that trouble, to sacrifice so much, this Wesker knew very well.

The slight sound happened again, but he remained seated, his eyes falling closed. It had been a success and he felt a wave of relief wash over him at that thought. The sound grew, increasing in speed and strength, like a steady drum. It was the sound of a heart coming back to life, trying to restore the body to a semblance of living.

He watched as Chris shifted on the bed, his chest suddenly rising and falling to match his sudden heart beat. Wesker felt a slow smirk spread across his face as he rested his hands on his crossed legs and waited for Chris to wake out of his death slumber. He knew that the virus had managed to make its way through the man's system while he was dead, taking over without killing the host. It had been a gamble to kill Chris, without testing him further, but he hadn't had time. This was the final test, to see if Chris woke up himself or a creature of pure instinct. It was a question that was answered when Chris flew up into a sitting position.

"Shit," Chris yelled as he flew up, hands grasping at the blanket in his panic. His eyes were wide and held terror as he tried to breath. His blue eyes were glued to Wesker and as the blonde watched, he noticed them flicker to silver, before returning to their normal hue. The virus had indeed made itself at home within him.

"You shot me!" Chris finally managed to spit at the blonde, who was pushing himself out of the chair. He stood before the bed, with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Chris to finish. "You should not have shot me! That hurt like a son of a bitch."

One of his hands flew to his chest where a bullet wound should have been, but found only smooth tanned skin. He looked down in shock at his bare chest, surprised by his lack of injury. He blinked his jaw slack as he examined the area where a wound should have been, or at least a scar. "What the hell happened?"

"I did shoot you and subsequently killed you. The virus allowed your body to regenerate, without first having to destroy your system, as it would have had to do if I had let you life. Death was a much more appropriate option, even if I was not sure that you would survive." Wesker explained, although his words went right over Chris' head. He gave an exasperated sigh when he noticed the younger man's expression of confusion, but chose not to continue explaining. "Your difficulties understanding what people say is astounding."

"It's not my fault that I'm not an evil genius." Chris threw back as he went to slide out of bed. He froze when he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes and settled for sitting with the blankets up around his waist. "Oh, this just makes this so much better!"

"They were covered in blood and in water; I would not have you ruining a perfectly good bed because you feel embarrassed by being not wearing clothes." Wesker turned around and grabbed the book that he had been reading, giving himself a moment as he replaced it on the book shelf. "Would you have rather I did not shoot you, leaving you to rot inside your own body as the virus converted you into what it wanted?"

"What I would have liked was for you to find a god damned cure," Chris responded after a moment, voice ragged. Wesker turned to face him again, noticing the slight look of panic on his face. The brunette's eyes flickered to the side, completely ignoring Wesker as he focused on the figment of his imagination. "This is why you explained your job isn't it?"

Fiend looked up from the chair he was sitting in, a frown on his face. He gave a slight nod of his head, telling Chris that he had known. "I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I connected the headaches to something and then I" remembered that something was spilled when you were with Wesker. It was not difficult to put together that you may be infected."

"God dammed!" Chris hissed lowly, turning his attention from the creature that always seemed to be a step ahead. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, noises pulsing through his ears like they never had before. He dropped his hand into his lap and looked back up at the blonde, wanting more answers. "I'm infected, a fucking monster now. I need to know what this virus does, everything that it's done to me."

Wesker cocked his head to the side, suddenly understanding why Chris had that fearful edge to everything he said. He gave a slight nod and leaned back against a wall, arms crossed over his chest in a picture of relaxed. "The virus does not make the monster if the host is compatible Chris. If the virus does not take control as it hasn't been able to do with you, you are the same person, just with different attributes. The man makes the monster, not the virus in your case."

"What does that make you Wesker?" Chris asked wearily, shooting his gaze to his lap so he didn't have to watch the slight look of pity on the blondes face.

"I am a monster, never doubt that. I was like this long before the virus in my blood woke out of hibernation," Wesker mussed slightly. "That is why even when you are infected, you and I are still different. I was born like this, while you were born my opposite."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, everything is coming together like I wanted to, although I never planned for Chris to get infected. That was just excitment of the It could be worse I guess.

**Epilogue:** Perfection.


	11. Perfection

Well, here it is the final chapter. It isn't anything special, but I hope that you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own only Fiend and nothing else. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**My Monster**

**Chapter Eleven:** Perfection

Chris watched as Wesker paced the room that they were in, moving back and forth quickly with his long legged stride. He seemed to be deep in thought, but did not speak. Chris leaned back against the pillows stacked behind him so that he could watch the blonde more comfortably; wondering what was going through his head.

He tapped listlessly with his fingers against his knee, a motion that he didn't realize he was doing. He had been watching the blonde pace since he had admitted to himself being a monster, saying that the man made the monster. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, one that Chris had never seen before, a slice of emotion un-shuttered. Even the man's eyes were not hidden behind ebony lenses, flickering in the dim light.

"We need you to return home before anyone notices that you are missing again," Wesker finally announced, turning to meet Chris' gaze. He cocked his head to the side, confusion lining his expression as he looked at the younger man, as if finding something there that surprised him. "You are no longer angry are you Christopher?"

Chris blinked at the question, realizing that suddenly he wasn't. His anger had slowly disappeared as he had watched the older man pace, leaving nothing but a feeling of calmness. "I guess not, there isn't a reason to stay angry. You _did_ shoot me, but it was for a good reason. If you hadn't I would have withered into a monster and then I'd be screwed."

"Hm, that is one way to look at it," Wesker nodded and went back to his pacing. Chris rolled his eyes, but felt a small smile tug at his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest, which was thankfully clothed now. Once Wesker had started pacing, he had gone through the closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. Luckily the clothes had fit, even if they had been a little too small. The shirt was tight over his muscular chest, pulling across as he crossed his arms, defining his muscles.

"We should head out now otherwise we risk pulling too much attention to you and we cannot do that. If you draw attention, you risk someone finding out that you are infected by a new virus." Wesker returned back to his earlier subject, coming to a stop in his pacing, but not turning to face Chris again. He looked out the window in the room that revealed a star studded sky, showing Chris that it hadn't been that long since he had been shot and awoken from death.

"Sounds fine to me," Chris responded as he pushed up off the bed and went to stand beside the blonde. His arm brushed the older mans, but he didn't move away from the contact. It made Chris question what was going on between them, question what he would do next. The only thing that he knew for sure was that he had to leave the B.S.A.A. because he could no longer go out on missions and return to have them checking his blood for any signs of infection. He knew that he wouldn't pass and then he would be screwed.

"We will go then," neither man moved though. They stood still, arms in contact as they stared out the window, stared out into a still and silent world. After a long moment, Wesker let out an uncharacteristic sigh and turned around to leave the room. Chris turned on his heels with a speed that surprised him and followed the other man.

"Speed, strength, hearing and a few more attributes will come to you because of the virus." Wesker spoke as he grabbed Chris shoulder as the man came shooting out of the room. The brunette jerked to a stop, a gasp of surprise escaping him. "You will learn control with time, as we all must when our bodies adjust to something new."

"Great, something that will probably get my ass discovered by the B.S.A.A. because I show superior strength to those around me." Chris complained as they walked down the stairs, Fiend following close behind them. He was down them quickly, but this time not due to superhuman speed. He was out the front door like a shot, Fiend stepping out into the night with a sigh of relief.

"I do not think that I will ever become accustomed to being confined in a room for any amount of time." Fiend announced as he strolled toward the ebony car in the drive way. He stood beside the vehicle and as Chris came up beside the car, staring into the backseat of the car. Chris noticed for the first time that the creature held no reflection and he felt a stab of pity. "My time is running short in this world, my jobs done with nothing to keep me here."

"Are you sure that your time is running short?" Chris asked at Fiend's emotionless words. He folded his hands behind his back and realized that he was going to miss the creature. He had felt that unease when fiend had disappeared while he had been with Wesker. He had come to expect Fiend to be there, to throw sarcastic comments at him, to mock him and to help him.

"Yes," Fiend expressed everything he felt in that single word. It had been filled with agony, sadness, regret and acceptance. Chris clenched his hands tighter together as his jaw clenched. Fiend gave a low, tortured laugh and his form swirled in a whirl wind as a breeze rushed past. It wiped his form away, like leaves being taken up from a pile on the ground and flying through the air in a rush.

Chris knew that the creature was not gone, not yet at least, but he still felt the throb of regret pass through his system. He turned away from the car to watch Wesker leave the house, the glow from the open doorway silhouetting him. He closed the door and disappeared in the shadows. He didn't take long moving away from the door, before he was standing beside Chris yet again. He opened the car door and gestured for the young man to enter and sit down.

Chris slipped into the car and smirked at Wesker's uncharacteristic show of refined manners. The blonde closed the door and within seconds was opening the driver's side door and slipping into his own leather covered seat. He started the car silently and was pulling out of the driveway in one swift movement.

He rested his elbow at the bottom of the window, so that he could rest his chin on his fist. He watched the blonde, very much like he had when Wesker had first picked him up. The moon light cut in through the car window, cutting shadows across the man's face and defining the shape of his face. No words were spoken as he decided what he was going to do next.

He tapped his free hand against his knee as boredom soon took over him. He frowned and let his gaze slide out of the window again. The passing world held nothing that he could amuse himself with and he knew that the drive would be long. When he heard Wesker let out a low breath, he turned to look at the man again. He found that no matter how hard he studied the blonde, he could find no flaws in the man and his attraction to the blonde only seemed to grow.

It was annoying, considering he had no idea what Wesker felt towards him. Sure they had fucked once, but the blonde could have considered that simple stress relief and nothing more. He had said that it would never happen again. Even though he had heard Wesker growl those words, he held them second to him growling when he had climaxed. He believed in that animalistic sound more than he did the blonde's spoken words after the fact.

After a moment of thought, his curiosity got the better of him and he knew that his next move was going to be an idiotic and almost desperate. He needed answers to his questions about Wesker and himself and he knew that there would be only one way to thoroughly question the blonde man. As if sensing that Chris was up to something, the older man shot the brunette a look, before turning back to his driving.

He leaned forward as he faced Wesker, leaning up next to his side, so that his lips were inches from the blonde's ear. He noticed Wesker quirk an eye brow, but he gave no other acknowledgment of Chris sidling up so close to him. "What are we going to do next?"

"We are going to take you home and hope that no one noticed that you were gone, or if they did, they put it up to you needing a break." Wesker responded in his emotionless voice. |A slow smirk spread across Chris' face at the expected answer. Chris made a small clucking noise, letting pure instinct drive his body as he rested a hand on the older man's thigh.

"I know that we are going to do that, but what are _we_ going to do next?" Chris drawled into the man's ear, hot breath tickling his ear. He had no idea what was driving him to act so openly, but he wanted some honesty and it seemed the only time that the man showed even a flicker of emotion was when they had fucked. Even if he hadn't been able to recognize the emotion that Wesker had shown, it had been there.

When he didn't hear a response, he gave a low hum of appeasement. He ran his tongue over the shell of the man's ear as the hand that he had placed on the blonde's thigh moved to start unfastening his belt. That earned a slight jerk of response, but he managed to keep the car on its smooth path down the road.

Chris laughed and soon had the man's belt loose and pants unbuttoned. He pushed them down as he continued to nip at the blonde's ear, then down his throat and jaw line. His hand worked under black material, until he found what he was searching for. Wesker's hips jerked slightly up into Chris' hand as he grasped the man's cock and made a sweep of it with his hand.

"Christopher," Wesker growled the warning, but Chris ignored it. He had things in mind that he wasn't going to back down from. He had a point to prove that Wesker wanted this as much as he did. So, he made another sweep with his hand and bit the junction where the man's neck met his shoulder. A low hiss escaped the blonde at both forms of contact, this one strangled and lacking words.

"Umhm," Chris hummed his approval as he traced his lips down the man's throat and nipped at the collar of his shirt. He slid his free hand under the blonde's shirt and scrapped his fingers along his well muscled stomach.

"Christopher, I suggest that you stop this right now," Wesker managed to snap, breathe ragged. He removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and went to push the younger man away, but only managed to grip his shoulder when the brunette finally freed his cock from his pants and ran his thumb over the end.

"Oh, if you actually wanted me to stop, I might have considered." Chris smirked as he let his gaze move away from the blondes face and to the object in his attentive hands. He frowned slightly, but knew that he would just have to go with this and try and figure it out as he went. Never had he considered what he was going to do next and it sent a slow shiver down his spine.

A sound escaped Wesker, one that Chris would have missed if he hadn't been paying attention, as he took the blonde's hard length into his mouth. The spidery white hand moved from his shoulder and into his hair, nails digging against his scalp. He focused on the reactions he was getting from the blonde and not the taste or the odd feeling of taking his cock into his mouth. Every hissed breath that escaped the blonde was memorized, along with what had caused it. Every time the man clenched his fingers and swerved a little on the road was stored away for later review and the scrape of teeth was repeated again to receive the reaction again.

He fought his gag reflex as he worked with his teeth and tongue, tracing the main vein and the end. With one of his hands, he tugged at the man's balls earning him a low grunt. Chris couldn't restrain the small victorious smile that over took his face as Wesker was forced to pull over to the shoulder of the road.

"What's the matter Wesker?" Chris asked innocently as he pulled away from what he was doing to look up at the blonde's strained face. He watched as Wesker pulled his hand away from the steering wheel and pulled off his sunglasses, throwing red and gold daggers at Chris.

"I have a problem with you not finishing." Wesker growled lowly, his voice throaty and curling. It made its way through Chris' system like fire, sending heat soaring through him like nothing had before. His mouth dried and his pupils dilated as his smile fell away. The smirk that crossed onto Wesker's face barely registered to him as he let the blonde's hand guide him back to what he had been doing.

He flicked his tongue out to lick the tip of Wesker's cock, before taking him into his mouth again. He moved his free hand to the blonde's hip and pushed down, to avoid having the man thrusting up into his mouth. He moved his tongue against soft, pale skin and sucked. Hips jerked under his hand and the blonde's breathing increased slightly. The control that Chris felt in that moment was incredible, a tantalizing taste of holding something over the other man for once.

"Damn it Christopher," Wesker gasped as his whole body arched up in the seat. Chris gagged as the blonde climaxed in his mouth, thrusting upward slightly against Chris' straining grip on his lean hips. He managed to push the reaction away as he swallowed deeply, only managing to have a little drip from his mouth.

He lifted his head and gasped for breath as Wesker tried to regain control of his body. When the blonde finally managed to do so, he grabbed the back of Chris' neck and pulled him up so that he could look at him. The strange emotion was on his face again, but before Chris could figure out what it was, the blonde was pulling him forward.

Lust replaced the other emotion quickly as the blonde's pink tongue shot out from between his lips and licked up the younger man's chin and up to his lips, following the path that his seed had spilled from. He pulled the other man closer, hungry lips devoured each other as Wesker's tongue slid into his mouth and ran along his own.

After a moment of clashing teeth and tongue's, Wesker pulled away with a low sigh. Chris sat back in his own seat as he watched Wesker do up his pants and then ran a finger across his bruised lips. He put his sunglasses back in place as he pulled the car back onto the road again, his movements languid and slow. It was the most relaxed that Chris had ever seen the other man.

He settled back into his seat, having received the answers he had been looking for and he now had the knowledge to undo Wesker.

-XX-

"Out," Wesker ordered as he pulled his car to a stop. They were a block away from Chris' apartment and he now wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He knew that once he left the vehicle, the blonde would drive away and everything between them would be at an end, but he knew that staying was out of the question.

With a weary sigh, he stepped out of the car and closed the door. He stayed there for a moment, eyes on the handle, but he did pull away. He instantly regretted doing so when the blonde pulled away, moving back into the flow of morning traffic. It felt so normal to miss the man that he had once detested.

He started towards his apartment, expression darkening with each step that he took. He felt utterly used and alone, without even the small comfort of Fiend's company. He pushed into the entry way and walked to the elevator, where he called it. He waited impatiently, fingers tapping against his knee.

When the metal contraption finally arrived, he stepped into it and hit the button for his floor. He closed his eyes as he listened to the 'ding' of each passing floor until the doors opened up on his level. He stepped out and walked to his door, only to remember that he didn't have his keys on him. They had been in his pant pockets, when Wesker had shot him.

"Fuck," Chris swore loudly, slamming his fist down against the wall beside his door. He glared at the door, realizing slowly that he hadn't locked it the day he had run from his house. Hoping that it was still unlocked, he reached for the door knob, only to have it turn before he could. He took a quick step back and was prepared for a fight, but fell still when he saw Jill standing in the door way.

She looked tired and her eyes were rimmed with red. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her jeans and blouse were rumpled. She blinked for a moment, in shock, before relief spread across her face. She let out a loud sigh and a small smile spread across her face. "You're back! I was worried about you."

"I needed to get away," Chris muttered as she stepped out into the hall. She threw her arms around his neck and he had an instants panic. He shrugged off the panic and wrapped an arm around her, comforting his friend. It was a shock for him when she pressed her lips against his and flicked her tongue out.

He stood still against the kiss, lips unmoving under hers as she stood on her toes. After a while, she pulled away with confusion in her pale blue eyes. Sadness crumpled her face as she released him and took a step back. Her hand flew to her mouth and she moved to the side, sliding past him and into the hall. "You would have kissed me back once."

"Things have changed Jill," Chris managed to choke out. His friend looked heartbroken at his words and it sent a stab of pain through him, but he could honestly say that he felt nothing for her in that way. Once he had, but that had been before Wesker had spun his world around in a chaotic dance of change. "I wish they hadn't but they have."

"Of course they have," Jill spat suddenly in anger. Her blue eyes glittered fiercely as she spun on her heels and stormed down the hallway. She didn't bother with calling the elevator and went straight for the stairs. The stair well door slammed closed behind her and all Chris could do was stand frozen and silent as she left.

"Shit," he swore when he realized that he had once again screwed everything up. He knew that she had changed herself after Kijuju, but that was to be expected. She was angrier, hurtful and there was no one to blame but himself, for not being there, and Wesker, for controlling her. She had once been so strong and he saw now that she was only a shell of what she had once been.

Stiffly, he moved into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and stared at the white ceiling, wondering if he could fix anything that he had messed. His breathe wheezed out of his lungs and he closed his eyes.

"I never expected her to become like this," the low voice broke Chris from his thoughts like a whip. He stared in shock at the blonde standing in the middle of his living room, staring at the scarred white walls. After a moment of contemplation, he turned his gaze on Chris, a frown on his face. "I never expected for either of you to become so deeply marked by the events in Africa."

"No, of course you didn't. You don't plan for how everything will affect other people; all you care about is the end result, the perfect evolution." Chris gave a low, dark laugh as he spoke. In that moment, he resembled the murky, ebony covered Fiend than he ever had before, the monster part of his personality.

Wesker remained silent, eyes never leaving Chris' face. His sunglasses were gone and his expression was blank, but something flickered in his demonic eyes. He took a step forward and in a split second Chris found himself pinned back against the wall, the blonde's lips at his ear in an all too familiar scene.

"Do not make assumptions about me Christopher," Wesker's husky voice curled into his ear. One of his hands was wrapped around Chris' jaw and he pushed his face to the side, so that he could scrape his teeth down his jaw line, before going back to his ear. "There are things about me that you will never know. Now, I'm going to tell you this once. If you ever let another person lay a finger on you like Jill just did, I will kill them, then you, understood? You are mine Christopher."

"Does that make you mine?" Chris managed to throw back as his body arched into Wesker's of its own accord, seeking some form of touch. The question earned him a sharp slam back into the wall and the grip on his jaw to tighten. A hiss of pain escaped him, but turned into a low moan of pleasure as Wesker ground their hips together.

"No, I will never be yours," Wesker purred into his ear, anger diminished into lust. He swept Chris' shirt off in one fluid movement, smirking as he did so. Chris grasped at Wesker's shoulders and pushed the man back so that he could lead him out of the living room and into his bedroom. The blonde followed, both men removing articles of clothing as they did.

In one swift, precise movement, Wesker pushed Chris back into the bed and was atop him in the next. He cocked his head to the side in an animalistic gesture as he looked down at Chris, almost like the younger man was prey that he was hunting. His smirk grew as he reached over to the night stand and pulled open a drawer. He gave a hum of approval as he found what he was looking for.

Popping the lid on the lubricant, he covered his fingers and set about loosening Chris up. He started with one finger, the younger man making a sound of protest that was smothered quickly. When he was satisfied, he added another finger, then another until he had Chris writhing below him. He paused for a moment when a chuckled escaped the brunette.

Dusky blue eyes cracked open and a sly smile spread across his face. "Oh Wesker, but I already do. You're my monster; you just haven't realized it yet." He expected Wesker's reaction and was not surprised when the blonde plunged into him painfully. He swore loudly as he arched up and into the pale man.

The blonde did not respond in words to Chris' statement, instead choosing to silence the man from speaking completely. He was soon rewarded by the younger man's moans and grunts as they moved against each other and finding the perfect rhythm. Each thrust hitting the bundle of nerves that sent Chris into a languid pile of skin as Wesker's hand also curled around his long shaft. The blonde was soon as uncontrolled as the younger man, hips moving back and forth and hand moving spasmodically up and down.

Chris came with a low curse, arching up and clenching around the blonde. It set of Wesker's own climax, his hips continuing to move as Chris' body milked him. When they were both weary, Wesker collapsed beside the brunette, shocking the younger man who would have thought he would get up and dressed.

Instead the blonde looked up at the ceiling, lips turned down in a frown. "Your monster?" He asked finally, one hand reaching up to try and smooth his hair into a semblance of respectable. He turned his head slightly so that he was looking at Chris, who gave a slight nod.

"Yes, mine, because only I get to see you like this." Chris commented when the older man didn't say anything else. He suddenly felt worried, but that feeling fled when he heard the blonde sigh.

"I think that I can live with that," Wesker announced wearily, eyes falling shut as rolled back onto his back. Chris felt a smile curl onto his face, realizing that he had done something right. For once, he wasn't following Fiend's commands or fumbling around looking for the right answer. For once, all he had to do was remain silent and bask in the moment. "Do not let that go to your head."

Chris gave a snort and settled onto his side to study the blonde. It was too late to try and follow that order.

* * *

**To be continued:** A sequel '_Night and Day_' is planned, along with a one-shot called '_Addiction'._ I'm not sure when I will start them, because I really want to work on '_For All We Know_' an Inception fanfiction, but i don't think that I can go long without my daily dose of Wesker, Chris and Fiend.

**Special Thanks To...**

**Project X:** Thank you for being the first person to review and for being a constant reviewer after that. You also kept saying how well written my chapters were, this was so sweet of you.

**Kairi Sparda: **Thank you for being a constant reviewer through the life of this fiction. I know that you really wanted Claire to see Steve alive, but that was never planned for this one, but for the sequel. :3

**Ultimolu:** You're reviews where you had side conversations with Wesker were an amusement to read and I looked forward to hearing what you had to say for each chapter, thank you darling for the constant reviews.

**Siberian74:** Thank you darling for the nice long private message you sent me and the lovely review. Um and thanks for getting back to me on my sequel question.

**And to everyone else:** Thank you for all others who left reviews for some of the chapters, they were all loved and made me smile. Also, thank you to everyone who's read '_My Monster_' and still came back for more!


End file.
